The Cry of The WereWolf
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: I hate Sam Uley. I mean...I hated him at first... Now Rated M. ADPOTED FROM ONWIND
1. Chapter 1

I adpoted this by onwind ! thank you so much ! - Check her out she is amazing author people !

I own nothing twilight of anything to do with twilight ! they belong to stephine meyers.

I now own this plot but it was created by ONWIND !...Remember to check her out peeps.

PREFACE

I never did give in any effort in defining the word 'love'. I figured it meant you'd meet someone, and then you'd know they were the one for you. As lucky as I was to have my vampire, I never had a clue he wouldn't be the one.

Then there HE was, smiling at me with such love and joy. It was even more beautiful than the smile of my chalky pale vampire.

Maybe it didn't matter about beauty. Maybe it mattered about whom makes you feel free, and hopeful. Even when love comes from the most unexpected places.

That's what happened to me. Love doesn't always come from the beautiful, perfect face of a fang-mouthed vampire, but perhaps the deep, confident howl of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing to do with twilight or anything that is twilight ! it all belongs to Stephine meyer !

i now own this plot thanks too onwind ! for letting me adopted it !.

The Real CHAPTER ONE

"Five on Jacob."  
"You're on, man."

Quil and Embry sat on the step below me, watching intently at the two vicious werewolves tumble and snap at each other's necks. The reddish brown one was obviously winning.

"Paul's going to lose," Quil muttered, grinning, "Big time."  
"Shut up and watch," Embry hissed through his teeth.

"Hey, Bella, watcha doing?"

I looked up, startled, "Just homework."  
"Oh," Quil murmured at my lack of coolness, and focused back on the fight.

I had to admit, I was a dumbass for coming here to do my homework. I should have known it wouldn't be calm and peaceful here.

Still, it was worth coming. I hadn't seen Jacob all week. Visiting the Cullen's daily was entertaining as well, but I could only take so much Alice. Edward too.

"You should go to Emily's if you want to work on that school crap," Embry added, eyes still locked on the rolling werewolves.

"Nah, this is fine," I lied.

Finally, Jacob managed to get a pounce on the gray wolf, and sunk his teeth into Paul's nose.

CRACK

"OW!" Paul switched back into his human form, holding his bleeding nose, "God damn it, Jacob, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Jacob laughed as he swirled back into his human form, and attempted to tackle him again. The rest of us were all laughing hysterically.

"ENOUGH!"  
All of our heads whipped around to the big muscled figure of Sam Uley.

A furious expression was painted along his face, his fists clenched so tightly you could see white within his brown skin.

What an ass. He always ruined the fun.

"None of you are five anymore, so quit messing around!" his eyes landed on mine, "And if I need to remind you all, we have that redheaded vampire on our trail."  
Oh yea. I forgot about Victoria. Whenever I was about to smile and forget about her completely, someone ALWAYS reminded me she was coming. Thanks world.

"Where is she now?" Paul asked while trying the blood from his nose with a towel.

"She's not even in Forks," Jacob added, taking a sniff at the air, "Either that or she's masking her scent well."  
"Come on, we're setting out," Sam growled, and eyed me again, "Bella, go to Emily's."  
"I'll take her," Jacob offered.

"No!" Sam snarled, "I need you Jacob. Bella, go home or something."  
"Bastard," I muttered to myself as I packed my homework in a neat pile, and stood up.

He irritated me more than anyone. At least Alice was friendly and eager, not some bastard who just ordered me around all the time.

On my way towards Emily's house, my eyes shifted across the meadow full of bright flowers and green grass. Edward once took me up here. It was one of the best places up here.

Suddenly, my eyes looked up. Someone was standing there.

A figure on the other side of the meadow. Whoever it was, they were standing particularly still.

And then my heart leaped. The figure's hair showed in the breeze. Her hair was bright orange, flame like.

Victoria.

Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

This time I'm toast.

Suddenly, Victoria's keen eyes shifted to the right of the forest, and she took off in the opposite direction. Wolves, black, gray, and brown all tore across the meadow after her.

The large black one stopped while the others chased and disappeared into the forest.

The black wolf's eyes trained me, and he huffed angrily. In one leap, he was in front of me, and grabbed the back of my sweater.

"Hey! Let me-"

He bound into another direction, holding me by my sweater. HOW HUMILIATING!  
"I can get there myself!" I tried to sound threatening. He didn't stop. Once we were at the front of Emily's house, Sam dropped me, swirled back into his human form, and towed me in.

Emily was in the kitchen, baking muffins and pancakes.  
"Oh hey, Sam-"  
"Hi Emily," Sam said lovingly before releasing me, "Make sure Bella stays here."

I glared at him, and he slammed the door behind him, and tore where the wolves had taken off.

"He's got a serious problem," I tried to say it not furiously, checking my sweater to find two werewolf dents in the middle.

Emily laughed, "Yes, well, he's just doing his job. Muffin?"  
"Sure, thanks," I muttered, and bit into it like I was biting that ignorant Sam Uley.  



	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of twilight or anything to do with twilight ! it all belongs to Stephine meyers ! .x

I only the plot !

CHAPTER 2

I was on my fifth muffin when the werewolf pack came back.

I forgot to eat any breakfast or lunch, so, I was practically starving.

"Are you sure I can have another one?" I had asked just to be polite.

"Of course," Emily assured, "I'm making pancakes for the boys; you don't need to worry about it. Help yourself."

Hey, I wasn't going to argue.

Jacob was the first one to enter the house.

"Hey, Bells," he planted a kiss on my forehead, and moved into the kitchen to grab some pancakes.

"Well? What happened?" I eagerly pressed. If he was in a good mood, maybe they caught Victoria?

"We couldn't catch her," Embry muttered for me.

"She's for sure out of the city," Sam added, not bothering to say it to me.

I almost literally stuck my tongue out at him.

"Its all Jake's fault," Paul hissed while biting into a muffin, "We would've got her if he wasn't slacking off."

"Say that to my face again, puppy," Jacob growled, stepping from the kitchen to show his angry expression.

Paul snarled, "You wanna go?"  
Heh, I loved this fighting. I remember when I used to worry about Jacob and Paul fight. Now it was just funny.

"Enough!" Sam barked coldly, "No fighting near Emily."  
I couldn't understand how Emily could stand him. Didn't he ever boss her around like he bossed me? Probably not, by the way he said her name and kissed her all the time.

I ate the rest of my fifth muffin in silence. Edward loved me, and I knew he did. But he wasn't all gushy all the time like Sam was to Emily. Almost every night, I'd sleep alone. He never came through my window anymore, and once in a while, every time he did, he'd always say 'I cannot stay.' Then he'd leave before I could ask 'why the hell not?'

I quickly took my mind off of the bubbling anger inside of me, and focused on my schoolwork. Speaking of school

"See you guys later," I called, and headed towards the door.

Jacob peered over Paul's shoulder to look at me, "Where are you going?"  
"Home. School night. I need to cook something for Charlie too, before he gets home."  
"Alright," Jacob sighed with a hint of disappointment, "Catch you later, Bells."  
"Sure. Bye Jake. Paul, Quil, Embry," I addressed and added icily, "Sam."

"Bella," he said curtly, with his back to me.

"Later Bella," the rest of the werewolves called as I walked down the house steps.

The moon was beginning to take over the sky, and the sun dove under the mountains. I better get home before it gets dark. And worse. Before Victoria picks up my scent and discovers I'm alone.

The hike was pleasant, even when darkness and stars swallowed up all the orange in the sky.

A breeze next to me almost scared me to death.

"It's just me," his attractive voice murmured.

"God, Edward, you've got to quit sneaking up on me like that," I was breathing hard to calm down, "Especially when there's another vampire out there who wants to be as close to me as you are now."  
"Yes, and speaking of Victoria " his golden eyes turned dead serious, " Can you explain to me why you're alone?"  
"I wasn't alone, I'm just walking home alone," I frowned, "I told you, I was hanging out with the wolves today."

"I know, but don't those pups know the danger you're in when you're alone?" his voice grew.

"They do know!" I was getting angry, "They chased her out of the city and are keeping guard! I trust them!"  
"Well I don't," he glanced back like he was glancing back at the house, "Except Seth, they are all extremely dangerous to humans like your self."  
"The wolves are trying to PROTECT humans like you are!" I whirled on him, "Why can't you understand that!"  
Edward's perfect features began to narrow, "I know they are, Bella. But I can read their minds. Not all of their thoughts are peaceful towards you."  
"What, are they plotting to cook me next week or something?"

"No, but-"  
"Exactly!" I shrieked, "It's bullshit! I trust them like I trust you, whether YOU like it or not!"  
Everything grew silent, except my ragged angry breathing. I knew Edward wasn't the jealous type, but whatever this anger he had for the wolves it did NOT make me happy.

Suddenly, I spotted a pair of bright yellow eyes lurking in the trees behind Edward. I felt alarmed.

"It's just one of the wolves," Edward didn't even turn his back to look at it.

"Oh," I frowned. They were following me?

"There's only one," Edward informed through his teeth, "He just wanted to make sure you got home safely."  
"Oh," I repeated, and stepped closer, "Jake, is that you?"  
The wolf was too buried in the dark shadows to recognize which one it was, but I could see it snort furiously, like it was angry it had been spotted. Then the figure of the wolf was gone.

"Was that Jake?" I asked.

Edward didn't answer, but merely grabbed my arm, flung me on his back, and fled down the mountain.

Authors note ... Revieww .xx 


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH

CHAPTER 3!

"Jake!"

"Oh, hey Bella!" Jacob looked overjoyed as I parked my truck and headed towards the garage of his house. It was filled with motorcycles and bike parts.

"Whatcha doing here?"  
"Thought I should stop by before school," I said casually.

He eyed me suspiciously as he dried his hands on a dirty rag, "That's the reason?"  
"That's the reason."  
He didn't look convinced, but he shrugged it off and continued mending a motorcycle, "So where's your creepy bloodsucker?"  
I huffed angrily, "The last time I saw him was last night when he dumped me in my bed and took off. Like always."  
"Oh," Jacob quipped, a bit uninterested.

I took a breath before asking, "So, thanks for making sure I got home safely yesterday."

He looked up from his bike parts and frowned, "What?"  
"Remember, you were in your wolf form when you followed me halfway down the mountain?" I pressed, "Until Edward came? Remember?"  
Jacob shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bella."  
"You don't have to get shy," I rolled my eyes. This was SO Jake.  
"Yea, I know, but " he retorted, " I didn't leave the house after you left Emily's. I even spent the night there. I came home this morning around 5:00."  
"Oh, so that wasn't you?" My eyes widened, "Well, who did leave the house after me?"  
Jacob paused for a sec, trying to remember, but just shrugged again, "I'm sure a couple of them took off, but I don't remember who specifically."

So much for discovering who was worried about me.

"Why don't you ask Cullen?" he suggested, saying 'Cullen' like he was trying to spit something out.

I groaned thinking of Edward. I wanted to avoid him for a couple days. Especially since I still felt that ringing sensation to slap him after what he said about the wolves.

"I...don't think he knows," I finished.

"Yea, Edward Cullen doesn't know anything," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you going to school today?" I asked, glancing at the clock hanging in his garage.

"Nah, Billy said I could skip a day or two," Jacob said in satisfaction, "At least until the redheaded leech is gone for good."  
I shuddered, "Yea, please make sure of that."

He added, "You want to skip a day too?"  
"I think I'm already buried in trouble with Charlie already," I sighed, "So ditching really isn't an option."  
"Fine, fine," he mumbled, "Sam wants us all to take a day off for patrol. He does that often."  
"He must really want to get rid of Victoria," I said.

Jacob shrugged, "He's just thorough with his work. Hey, can you pass me that drill?"  
"Sure," I searched through his tools. I knew where all of them were by heart since I had helped him do this all the time when Edward was gone.

"You might wanna take off," Jacob added, "The wolves are heading this way."

"So?"  
"And your bloodsucker is getting pissed," Jacob motioned behind me.

I turned to see silver Volvo pull into the driveway, and in one light breeze, he was at my side.

"Lets go Bella," Edward said tightly, glaring at Jacob from the corner of his eye, "We'll be late to class."  
"Later, leech," Jacob said icily, and added politely, "Catch you later, Bells."  
"Bye Jake," I half smiled as Edward towed me to the car.

"I have to drive my truck to school," I muttered as he attempted to put me in his passengers seat.

"I'll do it for you later," Edward muttered back, and his car roared and sped down the road.

I held on the handle for support.

"Bella " Edward's face scrunched up immediately, "Bella, you smell AWFUL."

"Thanks," I snapped, "Girls LOVE hearing that."  
"Have you been hugging the dogs lately?" he rolled down his window, even though he didn't HAVE to breath in my wolf scent.

"Oh shut up," I huffed, "They complain about your scent too. Both of you monsters need to chill out."  
Edward raised his eyebrows in amusement, "That's one of the first times you called me a monster."  
"You make it sound like a compliment."

"It's not that, you're finally seeing sense."

"You're making me bored," I grumbled, and he only chuckled.

Suddenly, I caught sight of four brown skinned boys all walking next to the road. They seemed to be heading towards Jacob's house.

"There's the wolves," I muttered even though I was certain Edward didn't give a damn.

They all sort of glared at the car, knowing a vampire was inside. Some of them looked furious, like Paul or just Paul. Quil and Embry only examined the car, and Sam glanced at both Edward and I before the car pushed forward past them.

By looking into all their eyes, I knew which one was the wolf that followed me after I left Emily's house.  



	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing of twilight or anything to do with twilight.

Chapter - 5.

It didn't make any sense. Why would SAM out of all the wolves be worried about ME?

Those were the questions dancing in my head all through physics. We were only doing some bookwork for class, so it was easy to take my mind off of school.

Edward sat next to me, his fierce golden stare ripping through my shoulder. He hadn't taken his eyes off of me since. His nose was a bit scrunched up because of the wolf smell, but his eyes were dead serious.

Sometimes, when I glanced back at him, I could see he was getting frustrated with not being able to read my mind. Ha.

"Mr. Cullen?" the physics teacher spoke up, "If you're busy staring at Bella Swan, you surely must be finished with all your questions?"  
Everyone snickered and glanced back at us. I felt myself flushing, and immediately looked at my lap. Damn it Edward.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman," Edward's hand moved liked a fan and his blank paper was then filled with deep thinking writing.

The teacher frowned in disappointment as he read off his perfect answers. It was impossible to get Edward Cullen in trouble.

"Well done, Mr. Cullen," the teacher tut, "You are free to stare at Bella Swan for as long as you like."  
I banged my head of the edge of the desk in embarrassment.

FUCK YOU MR. FREEMAN!  
After class, I took my time gathering the last of my books. I remembered I didn't have my truck with me today. Gah.

"Bella?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Mm?"

He didn't answer.

I looked up, "What?"

His face was tight, "You're planning to go to Jacob's after I drop you off at home, right?"

"Well, I have to, my truck's still there," I headed towards the door with him at my heels, "How did you know that?"  
He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Alice she saw something."  
"Victoria related?" My eyes widened.

"Worse."  
What could be worse? "What it is?"

He shook his head, "Just let ME pick up your truck."  
"You KNOW the wolves don't like you on their turf."  
"The treaty doesn't state I'm forbidden to pick up my human girlfriend's car," Edward replied.

"Yea, but I wanted to say hi to Jake too."  
"Bella, you've already greeted him this morning."  
"So what? Is there a treaty saying I can't greet a friend more than once?" I snapped angrily.

He huffed, "Alright, calm down, you can do whatever you desire there. Maybe Jessica or someone can give you a ride, too."  
My jaw dropped. Did he just ?

"Okay, so you're going to make me walk there just because you've got some moronic grudge against the wolves!" I was practically shaking with rage.

His expression was still calm, "I think we both know I no longer want anything to do with them, so, you can get there on your own."  
THAT FUCKING BASTARD!

"See you tomorrow," he bent down to kiss me but I leaned away. How dare he! HOW DARE HE!

Edward sighed, but turned away and began heading towards the parking lot, leaving me deserted.

Jessica had gone over to Angela's, and Mike, Eric, and Tyler seemed nowhere in sight. I was walking to Jacob's.

The walk was long and boring. The whole time, I kicked any type of rock or stick in my path, mumbling angrily about that stupid leech of a boyfriend. I couldn't believe him!

"Well, well, well, looks like we've caught ourselves a human."

I whirled around in fear, just to be irritated by Quil and Embry. They were cracking up, too.

"You should have seen your face!" Quil was practically falling over Embry in laughter.

I rolled my eyes bitterly, "Oh, shut up. Where's Jake?"  
"He's been looking from his garage to see if you were coming back for your truck all day," Embry grinned.

Quil objected, "Nah, man, I've been counting. Only seven times."

Suddenly, Jacob's head peered from the garage.

"Eight times."  
"Bella!" Jacob said in delight, "You just get here?"  
"Yea, it was a long walk," I sighed.

Jacob frowned, "Where's the leech?"  
"He made me walk."  
"What! That son of a-"  
"Jacob, settle down," a calm irritating voice muttered from behind me.

"Sorry Sam," Jacob huffed, and eyed me wearily.

I turned around to see Sam holding a giant chunk of wood in his left hand. He looked the type of guy that lifted big "weights" to impress girls.

Then he added impolitely, "What are you doing here, Bella?"  
"Getting my truck," I mumbled, "What are YOU doing here?"  
All the boys eyed each other in shock. Even Sam looked a little taken back.

"Come on, Bella," Jacob quickly grabbed my arm and towed me away, towards the house.

"What is his problem!" I snapped.

"It doesn't matter, Bella, just drop it," Jacob warned, "The last thing we need is the leader of our pack pissed off."

"Yea but-"  
"Drop it!" he growled.

I shut up obediently, even though I knew I was eventually not going to be able to hold it in.

Then again, I couldn't believe how violent I had become. It was Edward's entire stupid fault!

I decided to do my homework and hang out with the wolves for the rest of the night. Emily built a nice campfire out near the porch, so we all were falling asleep there.

Paul was finishing off the last of the marshmallows while I began leaning on Jacob. I could see Jacob grinning in satisfaction because he was the one I decided to fall asleep against.

Quil and Embry were both unexpectedly silent, staring deep into the heart of the fire. I could almost swear I saw a tear under Embry's eye.

Emily was holding on to Sam's arm across from Jacob and I. Her face was all screwed up, but she had a nice smile painted along her lips. Sam looked firm as usual, but his eyes were soft.

I felt myself shaking. Emily looked so happy with Sam, and since she was his imprint, I'm pretty sure Sam felt the same way.

It reminded me of Edward and I.

Edward

I remembered holding him against me, with a big goofy smile, and even though I hadn't seen his face, I felt happier than ever. And now, I wasn't so sure of him.

Emily looked so sure of Sam. He'd never turn her down. This was truly unfair. I wanted to be sure of Edward! I WANTED HIM TO LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!  
I sighed, and calmed down. This was supposed to be a happy campfire with the wolves and I was just stuck thinking about my before- relationship with a vampire.

Suddenly, Sam broke the silence, "Leah and Sam are returning from their trip with Sue tomorrow."

The wolves looked up at him, uninterested. I bet they were upset they suddenly had to be reminded of work.

"So everyone skips school," Sam barely caught my eye, "And no visitors."

Okay, what the hell was I supposed to do! I didn't want anything to do with vampires at the moment, and now I was banned from the wolves! You've got to be fucking kidding me, Sam.

"Jared and Kim are coming too," Embry informed blankly.

"Good," Sam stood up and shook Emily of his arm, "Jacob, put out this fire. The rest of you need to get some sleep. You need to leave, Bella."

Shut the hell up. I do whatever the hell I want.

I stood up, "I don't want to leave yet."  
"You don't have a choice," he growled, "Go."  
"You aren't my leader," I snapped.

"Bella " Jacob warned, at my side in a flash.

"This is my territory!" Sam whirled on me, "And I say, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
"This isn't YOUR territory!" my own anger was growing, "This is EMILY'S house, not yours, you DOG!"  
A low growl escaped from Sam's throat. His eyes were furious, and all the other wolves were suddenly alert.

"Bella come on, I'll take you home," Jacob quickly said, grabbing my arm.

I yanked it out of his grasp cruelly. What the hell was I doing! Was I taking all my anger on Edward out on Sam! STOP!

My mind went rushing, and a bunch of angry words spat out, "You think you have a right to boss everyone around, but you don't! Sure, you're their werewolf leader, but you don't guide them and teach them, you order them around the whole fucking time!"

"Bella!" Jacob insisted, with Quil and Embry wide eyed. Even Paul looked nervous.

"Get off of me!" I snarled at them, and they immediately backed away with their palms up. I focused back on Sam, "Do you even give a damn about how your followers feel! They don't look up to you, they're practically TERRIFIED of you! Just because you're a nasty, selfish, MUTT!"

That last word was the most threatening of all. I couldn't believe I had fished all that out. Sam was going red with rage, fists clenched so tightly and killer wolf eyes. He was shaking madly, and I instantly felt myself backing away.

"Sam? Sam, calm down!" Emily was begging, reaching for his hand, "Sam-"

Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her away just in time. Jacob was practically pulling the life out of my arm, as I just stood there defenseless. Sam suddenly leaped and he was suddenly reformed into the big black werewolf with dagger claws and teeth.

He was snarling at me, his teeth clicking together angrily, and began advancing.

"Get Bella out of here!" Jacob screamed at Quil and Embry, "I'll hold him off until he calms down!"

Jacob suddenly roared and became a giant reddish brown dog, hissing at Sam protectively.

"Bella!" Quil and Embry were tugging me along, even though my focus was on the two werewolves.

Sam growled furiously at Jacob, and clawed him out of the way like swatting away a fly. Jacob had a big bloody gash on his arm as he landed whimpering.

Sam began advancing on me again, and before Quil and Embry could jump in front, he grabbed me and sunk his enormous canine teeth into my left arm.

Ouch.

I could hear a familiar crunching sound from when I broke my leg back when James was still alive, only this was in my arm.

Everyone was screaming in horror as Sam attempted to bite my entire arm off. Blood streamed down carelessly. My voice was too caught in my throat to scream in agony.

I had a werewolf bite for sure in my left arm, and the vampire, James's bite on my right.

Yay.  



	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT !

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Chapter 6.

"BELLA!"  
I jerked awake so fast that my head shot up and clunked into someone else.

"Ow " I groaned, and rubbed my head as my vision became clearer.

Jacob was standing right above me, rubbing his head the same as I was. He must have been the one I bumped into.

"W-What ?" I croaked, examining the room. I've been here before. Hospital.

Paul, Quil, and Embry were all standing near the back of the room casually. They all sort of waved sadly when I caught their eyes.

"You're in the hospital, you broke your arm, we're all here," Jacob explained dully, "Want to ask something else?"  
"Kind of," I stared down at the cast my arm was wrapped around, "My arm is still connected to me!"  
Jacob chuckled but turned serious, "Yea, it's all there. Sam almost disconnected your hand from your arm though."  
"O-Ow " I moaned when I attempted to move it around.

"Don't do that," Jacob sighed, "Nurse told me to warn you not to move it. It hurts anyway, right?"  
My eyes suddenly wandered to the bandaged on your shoulder, "Jake! You're hurt!"

"It's nothing."  
"It's nothing!" I repeated in awe worry.

"Alright, here's what happened," Jacob mumbled, "You pissed off Sam, he turned into a werewolf, I turned into a werewolf, he clawed me out of the way, which is this bandage then he bit you, but Quil and Embry pushed him away before he could do any more damage, and then we rushed you to the hospital since none of us are doctors."  
I tried to focus on the story instead of the constant pain in my arm.

He continued, "Then your creepy bloodsuckers showed up and your leech tried to beat the crap out of us for letting Sam practically rip your arm off."  
"Oh," I frowned in dismay, "Are they here?"  
"They're all in the waiting room," Jacob said coldly, "Which is why WE are all up here."  
"Wait, where's ?" I searched the room, "Where's Emily and Sam?"  
"Emily left a couple hours ago but she'll be back soon with some dinner," Jacob explained, "Sam he disappeared in the woods after he bit you and turned back to his human form. None of us bothered to follow him. He'll turn up eventually."  
"I can't believe I said all that stuff " I groaned, throwing my head on my pillow.

"Yea, it's all pretty much all your fault," Jake grinned, "But that's normal for you. I can't believe you snapped though."  
"Even though all that stuff I yelled at Sam about was true " I sighed, " I never meant to say it out loud. It's just, I was so pissed at Edward and then I got mad easily and I-"  
"Forget about it, Bells," Jacob said stiffly, "What's done is done. Although I can't for sure guarantee he'll forgive you "  
"Gee, thanks Jake," I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, Jake's warm gaze turned cold, and his lips pressed together, "We've got to leave."  
"Why? Jake-"

Edward was at the door, eyes painted on me. He looked impatient, and had a cold look at Jacob, "You woke her up!"  
"She was waking up anyway," Jake snapped back, and motioned towards the tense werewolves, "Come on guys, this place is now leech invested. Bye Bella."

"Jake, wait!" I called after him but they all vanished and now Edward was at the side of my bed.

"Why are you here?"  
"What are you talking about Bella, of course I would be here," he stroked my hair but I flinched away.

"I don't want you here."  
"Bella, please," he said more urgently, "I know you're all upset at the wolves for your arm, but I'll take care of it. I'll rip each and every one of them-"  
"No, I'm not mad at them for THAT!" I cried, "I'm not even mad at the wolves. What happened with my arm is my fault."  
He frowned, "Do not blame yourself."  
"I'm the one who pissed off Sam."  
"Yes, but it is his fault for overreacting."  
"I called him a mutt. I'm sure I would get mad if someone called me that. That's not overreacting."

"Are you defending the man who's the purpose why you're in here!" Edward was wide with shock.

"You can put it that way. He was also the wolf that followed me to make sure I was safe before you came."

Edward sighed, "How did you know?"  
"Eyes. I could tell by the eyes."  
"Well, so what if he was concerned about you? He still tried to murder you."

"I doubt he tried to purposely. You could read his mind, did he?"  
Edward didn't answer. He simply glared at me scornfully.

"Edward, did he?"

He huffed.

"C'mon " I pressed, feeling like I was tempting a three year old to eat her vegetables.

He sighed and admitted, "No, he did not want to murder you. His temper got out of control because maybe maybe you were saying the truth."

I smiled in content, "And did he think about my well being?"

Edward hesitated before quickly answering, "I didn't read that part."

I stared at him, unconvinced, but he made no move to reveal anything. So I casually tore my eyes away from him.

"The nurses said I could take you home tomorrow, once your arm heals up a little more," he informed.

I growled, "I don't want YOU to take me home. You might make me walk half the way."  
"I'm sorry I said that."  
"Like I care about apologies at this point!"  
"It was rather absurd of me to abandon you when Victoria was out there "

Wow. I hadn't even remembered Victoria was still around. Edward was even more of a bastard than just giving me a ride to Jake's!

"But I am sorry, Bella. I'll stay with you until you can leave."  
"She's coming with us," a low husky voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Sam!" I gasped in surprise.

Edward growled, "You heard the nurse, pup, she's staying overnight."  
"No, I just talked to the nurse," Jacob came from behind Sam, backing him up, "We're allowed to take Bella home as soon as she wakes. She'll need to keep her cast on for three months."  
Damn it, three months?  
"Fine," Edward seemed to be scanning through Jake's head to make sure he was telling the truth, "C'mon Bella, I'll take you home."  
"I want to go with the wolves."  
"They are not fit to protect you anymore!" Edward snarled through his teeth. His black eyes roamed to my arm.

"I trust them!" I exploded, making sure I didn't move my wound in the process.

Edward declared low and dark, "Bella, you are utterly the most ignorant, absurd, stupid, human in the history of mankind."  
I could almost hear thunder echo in the back round as he glared at me.

I couldn't speak. That was the final straw.

Jake was furious. I could see him breathing in raged breaths, claws and teeth ready to spring.

"No, Jake," Sam grasped onto his arm. He also knew what would happen. I'm pretty sure the nurses weren't used to giant wolves in their work area, tearing up some handsome guy.

Then I looked at Sam. His eyes were black and fiery with pure hatred. His jaw was clenched and every muscle he had was tense. I couldn't believe it but Sam looked much angrier than Jacob at what Edward had said.

"I wish I'd never saved you from the Volturi!" I bellowed, "I wish they'd come and snap your damn neck right in front of me!"  
"Shut up," he said softly, "You're going home to Charlie with me. I'll go get my car."  
"We'll drag her out!" Jacob threatened.

As touched as I was for the support Sam and Jacob were bringing, I didn't quite like the idea of being pulled by wolves on one arm and a vampire with the other, like a chew toy they were fighting over. Like my broken arm wasn't enough damage.

I lifted myself out of bed and jumped behind the wolves. Edward was snarling his head off.

"Go," Sam murmured to both Jake and I, and lunged at Edward. The two were at each other's necks, biting and clawing like lions.

"Bella!" Jake pulled on my arm, and I focused on the hallway instead of the fight.

As we shot down the rows of rooms, Jake panted, "You're good at pissing off creatures."  
"Not difficult," I said back.

Jake panted again, "Quil and Embry are pulling out the car. Sam is coming right now."  
"Where's Edward?"  
"Oh, you care?"  
"Whatever, where's the car?"  
"Right there!" Jacob pointed to the two trunks that looked crappier than mine.

Paul was in the trunk, while Quil and Embry were waving at us from the front seats.  
Sam was already in the other trunk, starting the engine. No one was with him.

"Come on!" Jake pressed, looking back at the hospital in a ring of worry. I didn't have to check to see if Edward was coming after us.

"I'm going in the other car!" I started heading towards Sam's truck.

Jake looked flabbergasted: "What-"  
"GO!" I screamed, and he immediately jumped in with Paul, Quil, and Embry.

And just before Sam sped down the road, I hopped into the trunk.

The speed Sam put on the truck was wicked fast. I almost tumbled out the edge. Even Edward couldn't match this pace,

And speaking of Edward, there he was in the middle of the road where we took off cursing and punching a van close by. It left a dent.

Standing up to Edward was one of the strongest feelings I had yet. He and I might be over, but I had a different kind of monster to help me.

And then, I stood up high in the trunk of the car, and wailed after him,

"ARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  



	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT !

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

Chapter - 7

At the sound of my stupid fake howl, Sam rolled down the window and looked back at me in surprise.  
"Bella! What the hell!"

"C-Can I come in?" I uttered.

Sam opened the passenger's seat while he drove at the same time.

I crawled in, and shut the door. Sam was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Sorry, I thought this was chance to apologize to you so I jumped in your car instead," I said sheepishly.

"I'm listening."

Ugh. Apologizing. Crap.

"Er sorry for saying all that stuff," I said quickly.

His frowned while looking straight ahead on the road, "THAT'S your apology? I could've hurt Emily. AGAIN."  
"I know, I'm sorry," I huffed, "Edward pissed me off before I came so I was all angry and I was taking it out on everyone " I trailed off, not wanting to be reminding of HIM.

"Do you know how awful it is, to know when you're imprint is in danger ?" Sam was panting hard thinking about it, "Because of yourself!"  
"No, I don't really know what that's like," I said honestly.

He looked annoyed, "If I hurt her last night...she'd be scared to death of me because I I already hurt her like that."  
"No, I think she's loves you," I said awkwardly, "No matter what."  
He glanced at me with his eyes narrowed, "How would you know? That's not what happened with your bloodsucker."  
Ouch. That hurt mentally.

"Well " I struggled to find the right words, "Edward was being a bastard purposely. You would only hurt her on accident, so, she has no right to be scared of you "

That didn't make sense.

"Hmph," he only mumbled, luckily understanding that was the best I could do. Maybe this was a bad time to apologize

Jacob's car was about a fourth of a mile ahead of ours, but we could still see Jacob and Paul in the trunk trying to push the other one off.

I chuckled at the sight, and from the corner of my eye, Sam was smiling too.

I examined him. I was used to his sour expression day and night but THIS; this was a real smile. And it made him look so much more attractive.

"Why don't you ever smile like that?" I couldn't help but ask.

Sam's pretty smile vanished and became sour again when he glanced at me, "What?"

"That," I said simply, "I've never seen you smile like that."  
"Does it matter?" he pressed.

"Well it's rare," I shrugged.

"All of you think everything's fun and games, but we have duties to this world," he lectured, "We can get killed easily if we don't pay attention."  
"Yea, but some of us aren't afraid to die," I said casually.

"Speak for yourself," he muttered.

"But why?" I pressed, "I'm used to almost dying. Now I just let everything fall in place."  
"If you're going to talk about peace and love and how things are going to be placed " Sam said icily, " Then you rather talk to Jake."  
"But he already knows."  
"So what?"  
"Fine, forget I said anything," I held up my palms.

"No problem."  
Then there was silence. Surprisingly, HE was the one who broke it.

"So why date that leech?"  
I blinked at him, "But I thought you didn't want to talk about love."  
"Curious."  
"Fine. Um he just seemed like the right kind of guy," I shrugged, "Handsome, mysterious fast "  
"So you only like him for his vampire qualities?"  
"No! Of course not! I mean, well, if he wasn't a vampire he'd be dead and I wouldn't have met him " I thought it over, "Even though I like the thought of never meeting him "  
"You'd still be in love with him if it weren't for us werewolves," he sighed silently even though I heard it.

"Yea " I thought up a good change of subject, "So why were you following me that night you were chasing Victoria?"  
Bingo. Caught him totally off guard.  
"W-What are you talking about?" he couldn't help but stutter, "That was Jake."

"Even I found out it was you."  
Sam groaned quietly to himself, "You were going home alone and I wanted to make sure you got home safely or else Jacob would have a fit if you were kidnapped."

"Why didn't you make Jake follow me? What about Quil and Embry? Even Paul?"  
"They were all too busy."  
"Doing what?"

"Eating."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Positive," he growled, and I immediately dropped that conversation in fear I would piss him off again and end up with a bigger cast.

He then searched through his radio to find a song. He landed on the one I actually hated at the moment.

He watched me cringe and asked, "What's your problem? Do you not like this song or something?"  
"It's Debussy," I moaned, "It reminds me of Edward."  
Sam groaned quietly, "Whatever."  
"Can you just change the damn song?" I pressed.

He glared at me for a moment before going back to the radio and picking out something more punk rock.

"The song that reminds you of the leech is me and Emily's song," he said quietly.

I gaped at him, "Oh. Well, sorry, you can turn it back on. It was kind of I and Edward's song too."  
He shrugged it off, "It's fine. We'll just leave it off."

"Okay," I said plainly.

Suddenly, we saw Paul tumble from the edge of the truck in front of us. Jacob fell to the floor of the trunk and began laughing. We passed Paul on our way.

"Shouldn't we go back from him!" I cried.

Sam was actually laughing, "Nah, just leave him. He can walk."

"Okay," I kind of chuckled with him. Sam felt like a member of the pack all right, but he was hiding it. Why was he hiding it!  
The truck then halted to a stop in front of Jacob's house. I recognized Jared and Kim at the door while Leah sat on the porch, and Seth was waving frantically at all of us.

"Well " I sighed, unbuckling.

Sam glanced at me, "Charlie phoned and we told him you were in the protection of us, so, you can miss school today."

"Cool," I mumbled, knowing that I had no place to go, "Well I'll leave before you guys have your werewolf meeting."  
Sam paused and mumbled, "Where are you going to go?"  
"Home, of course."  
"Well, you can stay," he opened his door and hopped out.

Wait, now I COULD stay?

"I can?" I gasped, excited.

He nodded once, "Sure. I don't care."  
"But you said no visitors-"  
"Forget what I said. You can stay with Emily and Kim, but you can't leave while we're away," Sam informed.

I couldn't believe it! YESSSSS!

Then, Sam trotted off to the pack of werewolves all huddled together, and were greeting Jared, Leah, and Seth.

"Come on, everyone over here. The redhead's scent is about," he called to the pack, "We're going to all need to split up and "  
Then I ignored the game plan, knowing it was none of my business and trotted off to find Kim and Emily.

Maybe Sam wasn't such a bad guy.

Maybe he should start smiling more too. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Bella, listen-"  
"YOU MURDERED MY DAD!" I screamed horribly, tears streaming down everywhere, messing up my eyeliner, "I HATE ALL OF YOU STUPID MUTTS!"  
"Bella, sit down."

"SIT DOWN! MY FATHER'S DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT DOWN!"

Jake was crying too. Silently, but it was obvious.

He was completely silent after that, waiting for me to scream out all the possible nasty names I could give him. Especially how much Charlie had meant to me, and how selfish he was for taking him away forever.

Then, I finally paused to get my breath back. Jacob uttered, "Bella you have to understand-"  
"Save your breath, mutt! I already-"  
"Enough!" Jacob stood up finally, a harsh expression painted along his face, "After listening and hearing all these crap words, you MUST understand I had no choice but to follow Sam's orders-"  
"I HATE Sam Uley!"

"No, Bella-"  
"I'LL KILL HIM!"  
"Sam did the right thing!" he bellowed, "As much as I hate to admit it, Sam did the right thing by ordering us to kill Charlie."  
"He was innocent!" I sobbed.

"He nearly killed all the officers!" Jacob insisted, "He's a wolf, Bella! He's a newborn!"  
"What are you-"  
"Your father was a newborn werewolf. And just like newborn vampires, they have no control and are ruthless. That is, unless an experienced werewolf could train him. But it would be too late for Charlie because he's been a werewolf for almost five years."

"Five years!" I gasped, "He can't- Charlie-"  
"Listen to me, Bella!" Jacob gripped my shoulders, his expression dead serious, "He couldn't have been trained. He would have just kept killing and killing under no control! He would've killed you!"  
"If he would've killed me then why hadn't he done it by then!"  
"He could tell when he was going to turn. Newborn werewolves can't control themselves when their wolves, but know when they will turn into one," Jacob explained truthfully, "Hasn't he been gone all week?"  
"Well, yea, but-"  
"He most likely didn't want you to get hurt, so he left. Has he been craving any meat lately?"  
I stopped to think about this. Well he was eating more steak and cobbler at the diner last Thursday.

I began to start bawling again. Sam did do the right thing

"I'm going back to Jacksonville " I croaked, completely broken.

Jacob suddenly stiffened, and hopped up, eyes wide with horror, "Are you kidding! You can't go back to your mom like that!"  
"Like what?"

"If Charlie had the werewolf curse !" Jacob said scornfully, " then so do you!"  
Did I hear that correctly?

"W-What are you talking about?" I put a little giggle in weary my voice, "You're in sane, Jake."

"I'm not joking Bella."  
"Jake, come on, be serious."  
"You think I'm not?"

I searched his face for a bit of joke or stupid grin. But he looked dead serious. Oh no

"Jake "  
"Listen to me," he said, much more relaxed than I would expect, "Charlie is a werewolf. That means you are too."  
"Do I look like a werewolf!" I cried, tearing fogging up my eyes more than ever. "I don't look or act like any of you!"  
"I came to take you to my house."  
"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"  
"The pack is there. We may be able to work this out."  
" Okay but where is Charlie's body ?" the last word was difficult to say.

Jacob sighed, and held my cheek; "We had to bury it right after we killed him. I'm sorry. We wouldn't want a human to find it."  
As I sat there speechless, Jacob then scooped my broken body up and headed towards the street to one of his filthy trucks.

Authors notee..

REVIEW ! 


	9. Chapter 9

TWilight Belong to stephine meyers.

Chapter - 9

Everyone came to give me a hug once I entered Jake's house. Paul, Quil, Embry, Emily, Jared, Seth, and even Leah. Jacob gave me continuous hugs as well.

When I finally got to Sam, his face was blank to read. I immediately looked at my shoes, half in rage, half in hope.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he only said before moving past us both to Emily.

Jake gave me another hug, "Want something to eat? Emily made some breakfast."  
I shook my head helplessly. Food was the absolute LAST thing on my to do list at this point.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I heard Leah behind us ask.

I barely cared what she was wanting to ask, but I still listened eagerly.

"Sure," I heard Sam answer gruffly.

They both moved into the next room, and I, having nothing to do, sat in the chair next to it.

I overheard Leah talking harshly. I finally picked up on the conversation.

"Are you serious, Sam!"  
"It's not Bella's fault."  
"Sure it isn't."

"We killed her father, and soon she'll be one of us," Sam was growling, "Why can't you except that?"  
"We don't need an untrained werewolf in the pack at this time!" Leah snapped, "Especially with these vampires about."  
"So you rather kill Bella than try to train her and make her part of the pack?"  
"Listen to what you're saying! You really think that Swan girl is anywhere near as skilled as we are!"  
"Of course not."  
"Exactly!" Leah was snarling, "I don't want her in this pack!"  
I felt taken back. Was this the girl that just hugged me? Now she was trying to persuade Sam to get rid of me!

"Leah," Sam's voice was harsher than ever before, "It is my decision who comes or is banned from this pack. Not yours. Bella Swan has no home or anything whatsoever because of us, and we owe her. That is why this pack will welcome her when she turns. And I don't care why you have a problem with her. I don't want to hear anything like this from you again, Leah."  
And then, Sam left the room, passing me on the way. I was shocked. Sam just defended me?

Leah hadn't come out. I bet she was standing there speechless. Ha! Take that, wolfy BITCH!

Jacob was suddenly in front of me, holding out a bag of potato chips, "Eat something, Bella."  
In defeat, I scooped up a handful of chips, and ate them one by one. As pained as I was, these chips were tasty.

"Bella "

I jerked on the edge of the chair. Did I just hear something inside of me?

"Bella " the evil voice purred, it's voice as clear as ever, "Release me "  
Release? Release what?  
"Bella "

"Bella!" Jacob's hand was waving in front of my face, staring at me like I was mental, "Daydreaming?"  
"I think," I rubbed my head in wonder.

Jacob frowned for several seconds before raising his eyebrows, "Oh no "  
"What?" I demanded, worried.

"Bella Release me " the voice went on.

"Shut up!" I snarled to it in my head.

"Sam, over here," Jacob didn't stop staring at me.

Sam was at his side in an instant, watching Jake in confusion. "What?"  
"I think Bella may hear the beast," Jacob uttered.

A beast? What beast? What the hell?

"Now?" Sam eyed him.

"Bella," Jacob murmured, "Do you hear something speaking to you in your head?"  
How did he know?  
"Yea," I said suspiciously, "I'm not sure-"

"We call it the beast," Sam explained, "All pre- werewolves have it. It's basically the werewolf inside of you."  
"What the hell are you-"  
"It bothers you," Jacob added, "Until you finally allow it to release itself. That's basically your first turn into a wolf."  
"I don't want to turn into a wolf NOW!" I cried.

Sam and Jacob both looked startled by my outburst.

"Bella," Sam assured, his voice so strange and hard to explain when he said my name, "You don't have to. As long as you somehow ignore the beast."  
"I can," I said confidently.

Jacob added again, "It bugs you at night too."  
I huffed, not liking the sound of some evil voice laughing at me all night, "Is it possible to ignore the beast all the way until it just finally gives up?"  
Sam eyed Jacob before answering, "No one's lasted that long. I personally always wondered that. The longest someone's lasted is a week."  
"Let me go, Bella " the voice went on, "Let me transform you "  
"No!" I screamed at it out loud.

Sam suddenly, out of nowhere landed a hand on top of mine, "We'll be here to help you and distract you from the beast."  
His skin was burning mine to a crisp but I only nodded, wiping some extra tears, "Thanks, Sam."

He nodded and then disappeared back in the kitchen to Emily.

Jacob was staring after him, grinning, "As crazy as this sounds, I think Sam might have a thing for you."  
I felt myself blushing bright red despite my weary face, "What!"

Jacob was smiling at his own joke, "He only acts like that with Emily."

I was nearly puking my brains out at the thought, "You're comparing me to Emily when it comes to Sam!"

"It's a joke!" Jake was laughing now.  
"Yea," I mumbled, upset for believing him, "Emily is Sam's imprint. It's impossible for him to love anyone else. That's what happened to Leah, right?"  
Jacob nodded, "Think so. Need anymore food?"  
I shook my head, cuddling myself in the chair. As Jacob departed, my eyes wandered to Sam and Emily in the kitchen. Emily dumped the eggs on a giant plate, and handed Sam a plate. Sam kissed her softly before taking the plate and getting his handful of eggs.

I was still blushing.  



	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 !.

"This is your room, Bella," Billy explained, motioning towards the blank room on the right. It had gray walls and was rather small, but it worked.

"Thanks," I gave him a ripe smile before setting my suitcase on the bed mattress.

It took MAJOR convincing to persuade Renee to let me stay with Billy and Jacob, especially because one was a teenage boy who wasn't my brother. I had to include schoolwork and my absolute happiness to back up my wish. She finally gave in, as long as she was able to visit every two months.

Billy then wheeled away, and added, "We're going to a restaurant with Quil and Embry in about forty five minutes."

I only nodded as I began unpacking. I set the photo of Charlie right next to my lamp, smiling at it sadly.

"Hey."  
I nearly jumped as I spun around, "Oh, it's just you."  
"Yea, just me," Jake grinned, leaning against the doorframe casually, "Like the room?"  
"I guess," I shrugged, going back to my packing.

"It was just a storage room before," Jacob explained, "All I had to do was lift a couple old T.V's and dressers out myself."  
"Impressing," I said sarcastically, "Oh yea, and by the way, if you come into my room at night, I'll kill you."  
He held up his palms with a smirk, "Don't worry."  
"I have a hard time believing that."  
"Okay, okay, so, how's the beast?"

I groaned, "It's been bothering me all day. All until Billy picked me up from Charlie's- thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," he felt my pain.

"You know it's time to release me " the voice murmured, "Release me Bella "  
"Shut the hell up!" I screeched at it out loud.

"You know, you don't have to deal with it if you just let it go," Jacob suggested.

"And become a dog? No thanks."  
"Fine. Just let us now when you're going to so we'll be ready. Did Billy tell you we're going to a-"  
"Yea, he did. Forty-five minutes. Got it."

"Good," Jacob gave me thumbs up before disappearing down the hall.

I managed to get half my room unpacked before we headed towards the restaurant. Quil and Embry were lollygagging in the front, so we had no trouble finding them.

As we looked through our menus, Jake, who was next to me, stiffened.  
"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

Jake spat, "You're leech is here."  
I stiffened too as he motioned across the room.

Edward Cullen sat in a booth with Carlisle on the other side. They both had a plate of completely untouched food in front of them.

"What is he doing here!" I screeched under my breath, "He doesn't eat human food!"

"He's just spying on you probably," Quil muttered while gulping down a glass of water.

"Why?"

No one answered, so I searched Edward's face for an answer. His face was chalky white, yet he looked frustrated and incredibly angry. His black eyes glanced at me. I quickly looked away.

"He can read my thoughts," Jacob murmured to me, "He knows Charlie's dead. And that you'll become a werewolf."  
Ugh. That pain must have struck him hard. At least if I was becoming a vampire I'd be with him for the rest of my life. But since I was a werewolf, I'd be with his enemies for the rest of my life. And then I understood his most powerful pain.

He'd have to kill me.

"He must want to speak with you," Embry added.

I huffed, "I don't want anything to do with him."  
"Come on, Bella," I couldn't believe Jake was speaking up for Edward, "We don't want to cause a scene. Just say something to him when he comes over and wants to talk. We'll be nearby."  
"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

They all eyed me doubtfully, "We can't even read his thoughts and we know that's what he wants."

And like expected, Edward stood up and made his way across the room towards our table. His eyes were on mine the entire time.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
I huffed silently and followed him outside. I could feel the wolves' eyes boring into my back as I left.

Once we left the restaurant, he turned to me and said, "I'm going to have to kill you."  
"That's all you have to say?" I raised an eyebrow, "My father's dead, I'm going through a dog change, and all you can say is that you have to kill me!"  
"I warned you to stay the hell away from those dogs," he said almost mockingly, "You should've listened, Bella."  
"It wouldn't have mattered. I would have become a werewolf either way!" I cried, "They can help me."

"Yea, the mutts who murdered you father can help you."  
"They had to! My dad was killing-"  
"Oh, so you're okay with this?"  
"Edward!" I snapped, and uttered, " What the hell is wrong with you?"

He huffed and said fiercely, "Nothing. You're the one with the problem."  
"Excuse me!" I screamed, "It's all your fault for getting jealous-"  
"I am not jealous. You don't belong with those mutts, Bella."  
"But I AM a mutt!" I cried, "You think I want to be!"

He shook his head, "I can't believe this "

As we stood glowering at each other, he raised his voice,

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID YOU'VE BEEN! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TURNING INTO A BEAST, AND YOU'RE FAULT YOUR FATHER DIED! BELLA, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Edward exploded, and added icily, "Not mine."  
It took me a second for this to sink all in. HOW FUCKING DARE HE!

"I hope you find the Volturi and ask them to snap your neck," I said calmly and firmly.

"I am not dying," Edward snarled.

Then I said the most important words I thought I'd never dream of saying.

"Goodbye, Edward."

Then I turned my back, and walked towards the restaurant where my real friends awaited my return.

Authors notee...

Reivew ! 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11.

I needed sleep. Badly.

Jacob helped me finish unpacking my room eagerly. He was especially helpful and rather content since I totally left Edward.

"I would have LOVED to see the look on his face!" Jacob grinned as he hung up some of my posters on the walls.

I was too tired to answer.

"Bella?" he finally asked.

"Ngh," was my response as I rubbed my forehead.

"Release me Bella "  
"I'll strangle you to death if you don't shut the hell up!" I thought to the beast inside of me.

"The beast getting to you?" Jacob guessed, with a sad grin.

I nodded once, "I think it's getting even louder."

Jacob nodded, understanding, "It does get louder. Sad thing is- once you sleep, you release it."  
"No " I moaned, "Jake "  
"I'll stay awake with you," Jacob suggested.

"No, I don't want you in my room when I fall asleep," I rubbed my eyes while speaking harshly.

"You're really sensitive about that, aren't you?"  
"How could I not?"  
"Well, I should stay with you just in case you transform. Which looks very likely."  
I sighed, as he sat down next to me. I was going to fall asleep as soon as I started to argue.

"Do you think I'll make a good werewolf?"

Jacob paused before answering, "Um it'll be interesting "  
"Thanks for being honest," I snapped sarcastically.

Suddenly, Billy opened the door. It disturbed me that he didn't knock.  
"There you guys are," Billy grinned, "Jacob, you should be getting to bed."  
"Bella can transform, dad," Jacob said protectively.

Billy examined me before he answered, "Bella's a strong girl. She can hold off the night. Can't you Bella?"  
I wanted to nod and assure him, but I knew the chance of me staying up for two nights straight wasn't going to last forever. Already I was ready to collapse. And if I did collapse, I could hurt them both.  
"I'm not really sure Billy " I said honestly, rubbing my eyes.

Billy sighed, annoyed. Jacob glared at his hospitality before heading towards the living room, "I'm calling Sam. He should at least be here to watch over Bella."  
"No!" I cried, suddenly alert, "I-I can hold off. Just don't bother him. Don't bother anyone. I can't hold off, I swear!" Lies.

Jake peered at me with the phone in his fist, "We don't need sleep. It won't be a problem. You're the most important thing in the pack right now."

It was a shame I was too exhausted to even smile at the compliment.

"Jake, you can sleep in the living room next to Bella's room if you must," Billy grumbled, "Call Sam if you need to. Goodnight."  
Then, Billy wheeled away to his own room. Jacob eyed me.

"You'll be okay?"  
I shrugged, "I can't put my life on it, but, sure."  
He grinned, "Alright. Holler if you get lonely."  
"No, no, get your sleep, I'll be great," I lied pleasantly, and added to myself, "I hope."  
I closed my door and sat on the bed. It would be foolish to turn off the light. I'd fall asleep in three seconds.

"Bella " the voice grew, in a dark purr.

"Get out of my head," I groaned out loud.

"Give yourself to me "

"Never."

"You will lose Bella "  
"Not tonight."  
"Give up "

"Not even when hell freezes!"

"Bella Let me go " it pleaded.

I tried to ignore it then. I wanted to fucking rip it out of my skull.

"Bella "  
I rubbed my eyes for a second time. Damn I was so tired

"Yes sleep "  
I quickly snapped up, alert. This voice would NOT win. I would not be pushed over.

Then I found myself leaning against the wall, towards my pillow my soft pillow

"Yes Bella "

I couldn't stop. I needed sleep. I needed it. Now.

"Fall asleep Bella "  
My eyes fluttered shut, unable to open again. I couldn't keep this up. The voice was going to win

"Jake " I moaned before my eyes sealed and hit the sweet softness of the pillow. I was asleep before I lasted five seconds on the pillow. Sleep

"I've won " I heard the voice chant darkly. It had won.

And then there was more than just voices.

Howls in the dark.

NO BELLA! DON'T FALL ASLEEP! NOOO!

Authors notee...

REVIEW PLEASE !. 


	12. Chapter 12

Lots of pain. Lots of it.

My head was a gigantic mess of dark blur, my head throbbing and so were my legs. How long was I asleep? And what's with all this pain?  
My brain snapped into action. Oh no! Crap, I had fallen asleep! The beast! I had released the beast!  
And as soon as I remembered, something was going through my head. Was the beast still there?

Is she okay?

Why did that sound like Jake in my head?

She's fine now. She hasn't woken up yet.

That might have been either Quil or Embry's voice. Not sure.

When do you think she will?

Give her space, Jacob.

Sorry, Sam.

Sam was here? And so was Quil and Embry! Where the hell were we! Why couldn't I fucking wake up!  
Suddenly my eyes shot open.

Wow. Everything was so clear

Trees, bushes, dirt everywhere. Were we in the forest?

Then, I recognized six wolves at my side, all of them staring at me intently. The large black one was in front, and the reddish brown one was at his side, anxious.

I started to pick myself off the ground. Wait, why couldn't I get up? WHY COULDN'T I GET UP!  
I stared at my hands, wondering if they had fallen off or something. They hadn't. But they WERE different.

All the way up my arm, and even legs was chocolate brown fur, sticking out in all directions. I recognized the chocolate fur to be the color my eyes had been when I was human. I was FURRY!

I stepped back to howl in surprise when voices ran through my head again.

Calm down Bella. It was Sam's voice.

J-Jake I tried to moan out loud even though only a whine escaped my throat. So I tried my head.

I'm here Bella. Jake reassured, even though he obviously wasn't speaking with his mouth. His eyes suddenly lifted up in amusement, Ha! I'm inside of Bella's head! Awesome! Ha, ha! Take that you pale vam-

Enough, Jacob.

Sorry Sam.

Why are we talking through our minds! I thought to them, outraged.

Duh, idiot, we can't talk with our mouths.

Jacob, I repeat, ENOUGH. The black wolf snarled at him, and turned to me. You transformed last night Bella. We had to take you here before you would harm any humans.

Where are we?

Forest. Our usual guard duty.

I thought it was.

All the gray wolves behind Sam and Jake looked at us dumbly.

I heard Quil's voice first.

You're not surprised you wake up and realize you're a wolf? Instead you just have a pleasant conversation with-

Enough. Everyone needs to leave. Sam said harshly.

I couldn't tell if he was telling me or the group. I started to fuss until Sam whirled on the pack of werewolves.

Are you all deaf! I said GO!

Oh, oh, sorry, Sam, they all kind of mumbled and ripped past us all, leaving the two of us.

Sam turned away from me, looking like he was ready to desert me.

I'll just leave I started heading to where Jake and the other wolves had taken off.

You stay.

Okay I thought back, confused.

Sam's giant black head suddenly drifted towards the tallest tree in the forest. As amazing as my sight was now- I could tell he was looking at a squirrel at the tallest branch.

Fetch the squirrel.

I blinked at him. I'm a dog, not a bird.

I didn't ask if you were a bird or not. Fetch the squirrel.

Is this some type of training course?

You could put it like that.

I snorted, literally. I'm barely failing P.E. I can barely even walk straight, let alone in the air thousands of feet off the ground.

Go.

I'm not ready.

I'm not interested. Go.

I shivered, but moved forward, suddenly deathly afraid what would happen if I disobeyed the alpha's demand. I couldn't help but look back at him in disgust.

What's your problem?  
Why did I even dare? Sam's face surprisingly softened.

If you're going to be a member of this pack, you need to develop your skills.

I'm sorry, when I join your track team?

Bella. I'm going easy on you. If you want to push it, stick around.

Fine. I'll take my chances.

If I was going to be a pack member, I had to make clear I wouldn't be completely bossed around. Guys should know that about women.

Suddenly, Sam snarled, revealing a set of bright dagger teeth. He crouched in a fighting stance threateningly.

I would not go down without a fight this time. I bent into a crouch in defense, and let out a fierce snarl. It sounded similar to a lion. And I loved it.

Sam growled one last time and then leapt at me with force. I snarled back and dodged his leap trying to click my new razor sharp teeth into his neck. But he grabbed my paw first.

I was amazed at my strength. I ripped it out of his grasp and prepared for the next.

And then like a tiger, Sam sprung. And right when he prepared to land and crush me completely, I grabbed his neck and tossed him on the other side. He landed on his back with a defeated THUMP.

I stood over him, growling in case he got up. Sam's eyes stared at me without fear, but intently.

Good, you are strong.

Then, he stood up and shook off the dirt that wandered in his fur. He shook it off like it was no big deal.

You aren't furious with me?

Are you kidding? Every wolf that joined my pack listened and nearly killed themselves on trees. Sam muttered to me. It's good SOMEONE finally had the strength to tell me off.

Oh, well your welcome. I was pleased.

Yea, don't get used to it. I will never force you to do something like climbing, however, be aware you are a wolf that must always be loyal to me. I am the Alpha.

Yes sir.

Not that loyal.

Yes dog.

Alright, alright, jokes, yea, ha ha, funny, okay, that's over with, it's done. Now follow me.

I followed him with a smirk as he headed deeper into the forest. He didn't seem as tall anymore. It must be since I was now practically his height.

Where are we going anyway?  
I'm trying to find you a deer or something.

Why?

You need to learn how to hunt.

Oh yea, right.

Suddenly, he stopped abruptly. His lifted his nose and took in the scent. So did I, just to check.

Blood animal blood

I literally licked my lips with my long dog tongue.

Blood never smelled this good when I was a human

Yes, well, when you are used to eating animals, it doesn't smell that delicious anymore. Sam replied.

Oh.

Emily's food is better than this for sure. He thought as he sniffed the air a couple times again. Never the less, you need to learn how to hunt-

I couldn't bear to listen to him babble anymore. So thirsty my throat was going dry with pain. I needed BLOOD.

I quickly dashed in the direction of the blood, forgetting the loud sounds I made with my paws as I approached my prey. How stupid was I?

Bella! Sam was still in my dust, looking outraged.

I ignored him as I fled, my tongue DYING to taste the sweetness of the blood of this tasty animal.

The scent wasn't getting closer. Whatever that was, it could hear me coming.

Bella, you're chasing it away. Stop.

To hell with stopping!

Ugh

Then Sam's thoughts were out of my head. I could hear him with my amazing abilities that he was moving, but it wasn't towards me.

And then, the scent of blood vanished completely, leaving me to sniff desperately for it. No, no, NO! It can't be gone! I need the blood! I NEED THE BLOOD!  
Suddenly, a rustling sound came from the trees. Who was here?

I took a whiff in the air to find the delicious scent again.

Sam hopped down from the tree, a dead rabbit in his jaws. How did he get the animal so fast?

Found it.

I noticed. I huffed; upset I didn't catch it.

Sam surprisingly dropped the animal at his feet, and then nudged it with his nose in my direction.

Here. Eat. I know being a werewolf for the first time starves you.

I raised my furry eyebrows and took the bloody rabbit without hesitation. Wow. You actually do care for your pack.

I know how girls work. I have a fianc e and an ex girlfriend who's in my pack. Hurry up and eat before the pack comes to look for us.

I bit my teeth into the rabbit's flesh, letting myself drink every last drop. I ate a few of the meat parts too, but I mostly stuck with the blood.

After I finished, I couldn't believe I had nearly drained the whole rabbit. How unladylike.

You done? Sam had been sitting with his back to me.

Yea. Lets go. I need more.

Sam didn't answer, but started digging. He buried the remains of the rabbit and then double-checked to make sure it was fully under.

What are you doing?

We wouldn't want someone to find it. Sam explained. If someone did, they'd get suspicious about the blood being gone.

Smart.

I know.

Then, a piercing sound ripped through the air like daggers. Like, a small fierce explosion. It wasn't near, but it wasn't far either.

Sam's jumped in surprise when I did. His ears twitched and he began sniffing.

Humans. They're heading this way.

What WAS that?  
Gunshot, most likely.

I started to shiver. I wasn't a human anymore. If a human saw me, they'd think I was a giant dog like the rest of the pack.

Guns? I repeated.

Police officers. They've been trying to look for Charlie. Same with his daughter.

What should we do? I demanded, eager to change the subject.

Lets get out of here. Sam replied. The pack will be waiting for us at Emily's.

Wait, how do I change out of this dog suit? I searched my body. Is there like an off button?

Of course not. We'll discuss that later. Come on.

But Sam?

Mm?

I'm still hungry. I sounded pathetic, but I said it anyway. Like for more blood.

Fine. We'll come back as soon as the humans have left. Or I can ask Emily to make some steaks. Deal?

Sure. I quickly trampled after him, fleeing from the coming humans like a wild dog I now was.

YAY! OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! (little dance) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Tell me if I made the whole wolf thing okay. I knew wolves could speak through their minds so

REVIEW 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Sam suddenly tossed me a pair of jeans and jean jacket. I caught them with my dog jaws.

What are-

You need to change into them after you change back into your human form. Sam explained before I could finish.

Why can't I just get my own clothes?  
In my pack, we all wear jeans because they are supposedly stronger and unbreakable than your little lace tank tops.

I huffed. Is this even my size?

My thighs weren't THAT wide

They're Jacob's old ones.

I immediately dropped them. I'm not wearing boy jeans.

Why not?  
It's gross.

You devour a raw rabbit and then say wearing jeans is gross? Girls are so

Fine, I'll wear the fucking jeans. I groaned, and then asked. So how do I change back?

Think calm thoughts. The beast will disappear. You can transform back when you're angry or know you need to transform. Got it?  
Yea, yea, so, did I make a good werewolf?

I saw Sam's wolf figure pause. You're hunting skills need improvement. A lot.

I glared at him. Well, SORRY. I just became a werewolf and-

Shut up. His wolf lips sort of bent upwards. I was kidding.

Oh I felt like an idiot. Sam? Sam made a joke?

My thoughts were interrupted by a few gunshots in the distance. They seemed far away, but they were still heading this way. Emily's house was only down the hill.

Come on. Sam started down the mountain with me at his heels. Once we arrived at the house, Jacob was waiting on the porch, and Quil and Embry came outside to join him. They were all in their human forms.

"Bella!" Quil yelled, "Did you catch anything!"  
"I bet you she didn't!" Embry was at his side, "Ten on her not catching anything."  
"You're on."

I said through my head. I didn't catch anything.

Quil's expression faded while Embry lightened up, "Ha! Pay up, Quil."

Quil growled to himself, and dug through his pockets to find some loose change and dollar bills.

Wow, Bella. Jacob grinned. He was smiling in his human form yet he was talking to me through his head. You're a pretty wolf.

Uh thanks Jake " I murmured awkwardly. Did wolves blush? Wasn't I already over 100 degrees? Was I too warm already to blush?

We had steaks that night.

I probably ate more steaks than all guy wolves put together. Jacob was stunned at my appetite, but never the less chuckled, "I was that hungry when I was turned into a wolf. It's normal."

Good, because I wasn't stopping.

"I'm sorry for eating so much," I told Emily in between gulping down steak bites.

Emily laughed, "Eat all you want. More is on the grill."

That next morning, I decided to walk in the forest alone in my wolf form. My paws were soaking from the morning mist, yet it felt refreshing. I kept my nose in the air for an animal scent. The smell of blood was in the breeze, but somehow, it smelled much worse than before.

And then a different smell filled the air. One that made my nose cringe in disgust. I turned my shaggy head towards the scent.

My eyes widened. In the middle of the forest, in the meadow with dazzling flowers stood two vampires.

And they were Cullens.

One of them was short and pixie like, so I knew instantly knew it was Alice. She was sitting with hundreds of mini flowers surrounding her, her golden eyes staring straight ahead.

The other was obviously my ex. Edward wasn't facing either of us, his eyes pink like he had been crying with deep purple circles under his eyes. His nose was scrunched up like he could smell me too. And then his head whipped around, and his eyes fixed on mine.

"Edward!" Alice stood up as he did. Except Edward looked furious. Alice grabbed his arm for support, "Don't! It's her!"  
"What are you-"  
"Bella?" Alice faced me, her big gold eyes filled with worry. I stared at her back. As much as I wanted to reach out to her, a low throaty growl escaped my throat. She was a vampire. She was now my enemy.

"Bella?" Edward repeated, and whirled on Alice, "That can't possibly be-"  
"Look at her, Edward," Alice motioned towards me. Edward finally looked me full in the eye. I could see the overwhelming sadness growing in his face as he realized it was I. The color of my fur, my expression, even the way I was standing awkwardly.

Edward was suddenly breathing heavily, his eyes glowing with pain. He croaked, " Bella?"  
My tail twitched angrily. I hadn't forgotten what he had accused me of.

" Bella, do you remember me?" He took a large stride forward.

I just turned into a wolf I'm not mental!

He took another stride.

I snarled furiously, causing both of them to back up many steps.

"She's a newborn," Alice moaned sadly, "Edward, we can't do anything for her now. She's one of them."  
"NO!" Edward howled in agony, throwing himself at the ground, hauling plants from the roots. He looked worse than being tortured by Jane's fiery gift. He looked so broken.

Suddenly, five russet skinned boys were beside me, all in their human form.

Jacob set a nice warm hand on my fur, stroking it gently. It felt nice.

Did he hurt you?

No. Thanks for coming though.

No problem. Sam jerked us out of bed once he realized you had taken off.

Why is he so worried about me?

Soft spot, perhaps.

Hey, shut your thoughts up. Sam snarled in both of our heads, and we immediately didn't think another word.

Then, Sam spoke directly, "You stay the hell away from her."  
Edward hissed, "You don't tell me what to do. This is our territory."  
"You don't get near her," Sam spoke low and darkly, ignoring Edward's assumption, "Again."  
Alice stepped forward next to her brother, "We're her friends."  
"As if Bella needs more time to waist on you bloodsuckers," Jacob jeered.

"You don't speak for her!" Edward yelped, and started to charge but Alice grabbed his arm. I stared at everyone dumbly. Should I run?

Edward continued, "She doesn't deserve to be in your filthy pack!"  
Excuse me?

"Bella is one of the strongest members!" I think it was Quil who spoke up. Thank you, Quil.

Paul was hyperventilating, a furious expression painted along his lips. He gasped, "YOU- DON'T- INSULT HER!"  
Bella. Someone said in my head.

What?  
Go.

W-Why?

More of the Cullens are coming and it smells like there's going to be a fight. Go. Now.

I didn't really like the thought of fighting any of my old vampire friends, so I turned around and dashed down the mountain. But about halfway, I halted.

Even if I was more on the wolf side now, I was still connected with the Cullens. As a human I was one of the only reasons they interacted. And now I left them pure enemies. Someone would die. A member of my pack. Or one of the vampires.

No.

I turned on my heel and dashed up back towards the mountain. The smell of blood and sound of teeth ripping filled my head as I darted to the meadow.

Bella, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Crap. Caught.

Turn around! Many boy voices screamed in my head. I ignored them all and thought.

Stop the fight.

Then I heard Sam. Bella, no. Stay where you are.

Stop fighting.

Bella... please

Stop the fight, Sam.

Bella- NO! Jacob howled in my head as I tore through the bushes to the meadow. My eyes widened.

The wolves were all on their own side, blood streaming from a couple of their chests, all huddled around something.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all in front of their own family on the other side of their meadow, not a scratch on them. They stood ready to fight.

Then I realized something awful. Jacob, Sam, and the rest were huddling around someone. I sprinted towards the group, swirling back into my human form on the way.

"Who is it!" I demanded, trying to push through Quil and Embry.

Sam stood up, his eyes bugging with tears, "Go home Bella."

I ignored him, and jumped on Jacob's back for a better look. A lump in my throat occurred. It was Jared. He wasn't moving.

The top of his chest was drenched with blood, and even a part of his neck. His legs were bruised up, and he mouth didn't move. He wasn't breathing.

I was breathing heavily, trying to suck in any amount of air as I fell off Jacob's back. Jared Jared not breathing my fault Jared bloody .Jared Jared

I whirled on the Cullens, and marched towards Carlisle specifically, "Help us!"  
Carlisle stared at me with a confused expression as I babbled on, "You need to save him! He's dying and you can save him! You're a doctor, just, please, SAVE HIM!"

Carlisle sighed and shook his head slowly.

I took a step back, staring at them in awe. How could they be so

I yelped, "You said you wanted to help people! You wanted to be a doctor so you could save people! Save him!"  
"He's not a person, Bella," Carlisle spoke, and glanced at the group, "He's a monster."  
I gaped, everything rushing to my head. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Edward suddenly appeared at Carlisle's side and croaked, "We did the right thing, Bella."

"You-You-" I was taking large strides back, my mind howling, "You MONSTERS!"  
The Cullens all looked flabbergasted at my cry of disgust.

"Get out of here Bella, before we hurt you," Emmett threatened, stepping forward.

"No, you all leave!" I snarled, "All of you!"

Emmett stood his ground, an angry smug look on his face. He crossed his muscled arms with his jaw dead tight. He talked down to me, "Even if you are now a monster too, Bella, you can't tell us what to do."

"Get out."  
"No."

That did it. I rushed forward, anger everywhere, and transformed back into a wolf. I gave my most threatening, loud, absolutely terrifying growl that echoed across the forest for miles and miles. A snarl that would even make lions flee.

All the Cullens looked utterly terrified, and all fled, disappearing from the large meadow in seconds.

I had actually scared the Cullens.

I transformed back, watching where they had taken off in satisfaction, and then rushed towards my pack to help carry the body of one of our trusted members.

Aw so sad I liked Jared too DAMN ALL OF YOU CULLENS!

AUTHORS NOTE... RIVIEW ! 


	14. Chapter 14

everything twilight belongs to stephine meyers.

CHAPTER 14.

Kim was crying for weeks.

She never left Emily's house, barely ate anything, and held onto the blanket Jared used to sleep with. She never let go of it.

It was completely breaking my own heart when I was reminded how Jared was killed. It was all my fault. Everything. If I hadn't gone into that stupid forest in the first place

"Look what you did, bitch!" Leah snapped at me one morning I came in early. I didn't bother to take a swing at her. I knew it was true.

Still, Jacob was at my heels when she said that, so he dragged her outside to threaten her.

Emily exited the kitchen, smiling at me sadly, "I managed to move Kim into our guest room."

I nodded wearily, "Has she been eating anything?"  
Emily shook her head, "I've been trying to get her to. She ate a couple of potato chips and sandwiches, but she's getting stubborn."  
Jacob opened the door with a smile, "So Kim hasn't stood up from that couch yet? Geesh. You gonna call a doctor?"  
"Eventually," Emily headed back to the kitchen, "Sam's been gone."  
Jacob and I both raised our eyebrows, "Gone?"

"Just up in the mountains," Emily explained, "I was hoping one of you wolves would make contact with him."  
"Well no one's heard from him " Jacob turned to me, "Have you, Bella?"  
I liked being involved in wolf stuff now. "Nope. Is it possible to close thoughts out?"  
Jake shrugged, same with Emily.

I sighed, "I'll go look for him."  
"I'll be here," Jacob sprawled across Emily's couch, and flipped through some T.V channels, "Call if you see any leeches."  
"Sure," I mumbled as I headed out the door, and faced the forest. Hm, maybe it would be best if I wasn't in my wolf form alone. Who knows what kind of wolfy traps those humans set up.

I quickly headed up the mountain, my human legs much stronger than before, ready to speed at any minute. Heh, if I were still going to school, I'd SO be acing P.E! School When was the last time I went to school ?

I ignored the fact, and peered around all the trees and plants, hoping to hear any sign of the alpha leader. Damn it Sam how far did you run away ?

At the top of the mountain, I caught sight of a small waterfall in the distance. The waterfall lead down to a couple of rocks before it tipped off the rest of the mountain. A figure was next to it.

"Hey, Sam?" I called weakly.

I took another step forward. Dark hair, brown skin, giant muscles. Yep, there he was.

He didn't turn around when I found a nice spot to sit next to him. Instead, he mumbled, "What are you doing here?"  
"The pack's been worried about you."  
"Oh, is that so? I doubt it," Sam said icily, "We don't even have a pack anymore without Jared."

I sighed before muttering, "It's my fault Jared's dead, huh?"

"Nah," Sam shook his head, "Those filthy bloodsuckers killed him."  
" Um, who was it?"  
"It was the giant dark haired one that snapped his neck."  
"Emmett," I forced the name out, "I never imagined the Cullen's would do something so wreck less. Doesn't the treaty get involved?"

Sam sighed, "We were on their land. So, that's not much of a boost to us."  
"Oh," I said simply, staring at my knees awkwardly.  
"Jared was a good kid," I could see tears starting to form in "I know," I sighed, "I barely knew him, but, he was in the fight that tried to protect me. Where are we going to burry him?"  
"Burry him?" Sam cried, "Is that what the humans are doing these days? Throwing them in holes? As if. Cremating is more traditional in wolf packs."  
"Okay then," I said quickly. I honestly wasn't liking the afterlife talk.

"So what did Edward do to you before we got to the meadow?" Sam asked me, obviously hearing my wish to change the subject.

I breathed wearily, "He just he found out I was a wolf now saw me in my wolf form you know broke down "

I couldn't go on.

"Leeches are confusing," Sam grumbled, and I nodded in agreement.

He added, "I'm asking you this, because I'm trying to figure out what kind of relationship is going on with you two. Does he still love you or ?"

"I don't want to talk about them anymore," I stated, and scooted over to lean on his shoulder.

Once he discovered what I was doing, he nearly jumped away, "No, no, no, no, no! I have a frick'in fianc e!"

I glared at him, "So? You think leaning on someone will end your real relationship with someone else?"

"That is unnecessary, Bella Swan."  
"You aren't really that good at relationships are you?"  
"Does it matter?"

I huffed, and held up my palms, scooting away from him as much as possible, "Okay, fine. Whatever. For a second I thought you were as fun and awesome as Jake, but, my mistake."  
Sam glared at me, examining my face. Finally, he muttered, "Fine."  
"What?"

"You can lean on me, I don't care."

"No thanks. You lost your chance."

I laughed at his half angry half amused face, and stood up, "Come on, let's get back."  
"What's the hurry?" Sam stretched as he stood up slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"While we're in the forest anyway," Sam explained, "You need to come with me."  
" Why?"  
"I need to give you something."  
"A present?"  
He gave me a your-a-dumbass look, "No."

"Then what is it?"

"Remember what every wolf member in this pack needs to get?" Sam pressed, starting into the forest, "You know? Jacob has it."  
Suddenly, my eyes widened.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A TATTOO!"

* AUTHORS NOTE..

REVIEW !. 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15...

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

"Quit poking it!" Sam hissed as I pressed my finger against the black mess on my right shoulder even though it WAS kind of cool

"That was fucking painful!" I muttered, while he just rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad. You shouldn't have been squirming. It might have turned out nicer."

"Like I care how nice it looks!" I cried, as we entered Emily's house. All of the wolves were in the house now, all sitting in front of the T.V. They all beamed when they saw Sam, me, and my tattoo

Jacob was howling with laughter, "Bella got the mark! HA!"

"Shut up!" I said scornfully, trying to pull my arm free. I was failing miserably.

"Did it hurt, Bells?" Quil asked.

"I bet you ten she didn't cry!" Embry stepped in.

"You are so on!"

"As a matter of fact I didn't cry, Quil," I said smugly, as he growled and tried to dig out more loose cash.

"She sure did squirm," Sam muttered with a grin. I turned to glare at him until he walked towards Emily, and kissed her brightly, full on the lips. Another strange feeling wow

"Hey Bells, we should get home before Billy has a fit," Jacob waved a hand mockingly in front of my face.

I flushed, and nodded, "Sure. See you later, Quil. Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth."

They all waved without taking their eyes off the T.V screen. Besides Leah who was holding her bloody cheek.

Then I added, "Later, Emily. Bye Sam."  
"Bye!" Emily called with a smile, fixing up some more biscuits.

"Bye Bella," Sam said lowly.

Then, I followed Jacob out the doorstep.

Billy was outside when we got to the house, holding a glass of lemonade, enjoying the sunlight.

"There you two are," Billy beamed at us.

"Yep," Jacob wrapped one giant arm around my shoulder, causing me to cringe, "We're back."

"Bella got the tattoo?"

I scowled, "Yea. Jacob, keep your hands to yourself."

"Sorry."  
"I think it would be best if you both went to school tomorrow."

Both Jacob and I whirled on him, "What!"

"Come on now, both of you still need your education," Billy said simply.

"With the rate of days I've missed so far, I'm going to have to attend summer school for five years!" I cried, forgetting my manners.

"Yea, dad," Jacob added, "We aren't going to college."  
"Is that so? Then how are you going to buy a house to stay in, huh?"  
"I'll build one."

"We'll go to school tomorrow," I interrupted, calming Jake down. Billy wheeled back inside. Jake grabbed my arm.

"Are you serious?"  
"Hey, we mind as well go," I shrugged, shaking him off, "And who knows. I might even find my imprint there."  
Jacob narrowed his eyes at the thought of that, but ruffled my hair, and hauled me inside.

Authors note...

REVIEW 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"No school!"

"Come now, Sam, don't you think the kids should start picking up on their education-"  
"I said no school."

Both Jacob and I were sitting on our porch, holding in our breaths to keep from laughing. Billy was failing miserably against Sam.

Billy groaned, and muttered, "He's my kid."  
"I know, Billy, but we need to do what's best for the pack," Sam said proudly.

Jacob entered my head. My dad's overruled. I guess we aren't going to school after all.

Yea, but Billy IS your dad. Doesn't he have a say in any of this?

Oh, so you're defending him?

No

"I'm sorry Sam, but Bella and my son need to start picking back up on school," Billy snapped. He was getting irritated.

Never! Jacob was snarling in his mind.

"The protection of humans, or should I say, the lives of humans are at stake now. We cannot ignore that fact because Jake and Bella need to add some numbers at a human crawling school," Sam explained sourly.

"Who is exactly trying to kill humans?" Billy objected.

"Well, one of them is the redheaded leech," Sam started, "She's the main reason."  
I shuddered. I forgot about her. Like always.

You can probably take her now. Jake grinned.

I don't think my change in species will necessarily give me a boost. I thought back. Even for a giant wolf, I'm still clumsy.

C'mon, I saw the way you handled the Cullens with that lion roar. Jacob pressed. You were kickass. You can probably handle the redhead too.

Would she even know it was me if she saw me in my wolf form?

Who cares?  
We picked back up on what Billy and Sam were arguing about, and Sam easily won the discussion. Billy rolled back inside, slamming the door afterwards. Jacob let out a laugh along with me.

"Yea, don't get too happy," Sam mumbled to us.

We both gazed at him in confusion. What?  
"Just be ready in case a vampire shows up," he said simply, adding a quick smile, and heading back to Emily's house.

Jacob and I gazed at each other in confusion.

That's his reason?  
Jacob mumbled. He's a weirdass.

Looks who's talking. Sam was suddenly in our thoughts.

I let out a giggle while Jacob scowled in the direction Sam had taken off to. Lets go to Emily's too. There's nothing to do here.

Sure. I muttered, as we took off after Sam.

All the guys were there, eating the last of the pizza Emily homemade cooked. Leah was there too, using her water bottle as a mirror for dolling up her hair.

Everyone was dead bored. So bored we could even hear the clock in the other room. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick-

"Hey, I know what we should do!" Quil beamed, and grabbed Leah's water bottle out of her hands, "Lets play 'spin the bottle'!"

Embry, Paul, and even Jake agreed. Both Emily and I sort of shook our heads, "No thanks."  
"Aw, come on!" Embry cheered, "It'll be fun!"

"Give me my fucking water bottle!" Leah reached around to grab it, but Quil held it high.

"Just a couple rounds!" Jacob encouraged.

I huffed. I didn't necessarily LIKE the idea of having to kiss one of these dogs. Still, I sighed in defeat, and agreed to play.

"Who goes first?" Quil placed the water bottle in the center of the table.

"I will," Jacob grinned, obviously trying to get enough backspin on it for it to land on me.

Instead, the water bottle landed on Leah.

Everyone was laughing, including me. Jake put both of his meaty hands on his face, groaning. Leah was already backing away, but both the cheering Quil and Embry held her arms.

"Come on Jakey boy!" Quil hooted, "Take a swing!"

Jake barely pecked her on the cheek, before dashing into another room to get his cool back. Leah wiped it away about four times, and even ventured into the kitchen to put some water and soap on it.

"I'm going next," Embry grabbed the bottle, and spun it around. It stopped right in front of Paul.

"Aw, no man, that's gay!" Paul cried, laughing and crying in disgust at the same time.

"Rules are rules!" Quil hooted, shoving Embry towards Paul. Oh god, I couldn't look. Everyone else went silent and watched the horrible sight.

After THAT was over, Jake came back into the room, and so did Leah. Seth spun the bottle, and it sadly landed on me.

"Older woman, nice!" Paul was slapping Seth's shoulder. Seth was beaming bright red, and I was guessing I was too.

Jake laughed along, but his knuckles clearly were snapping with jealousy.

Seth wandered over to me, pecked me softly, before all the guys went pounding on him.

"Thanks kid," I muttered softly. The Seth and me kiss was probably the most normal one of all the kisses so far.

Sam suddenly walked into the room, "What are you guys playin'?"  
"Spin the bottle," Quil answered, "Come on, Sam, take a go."  
Defeated, Sam slouched next to Emily, and spun the bottle.

It began slowing after it passed Jake. Oh no it was coming to me

Whew. It landed on Emily.

All the guys groaned, knowing that a Sam and Emily kiss was no big deal. Sam kissed her like an extra three times before he passed the bottle to Emily.

Eventually, we started playing by the rules. Whoever got kissed had to spin the bottle. Eventually I had to, and I had to kiss Paul. Ugh. Jake had to kiss Emily after that. Then Embry kissed Leah. Leah kissed her own brother. Seth kissed Emily. Then there was another gay kiss. Jake had to kiss Quil. Ha.

Sam spun the bottle again, putting much force on it to land on Emily again. The bottle spun. It stopped when it pointed at me.

Crap.

** Authors notee.

REVIEW !.. 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

This could not be happening.

Everyone was silent. The clock could be heard again. Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-

"Um " Jake couched awkwardly, "You guys don't have to because of Emily "  
"Rules are rules," Quil shrugged helplessly.

Jake snarled at him, "You'll be running with three legs if you don't shut up-"  
"But the game-"  
"I don't fucking care about-"  
"Hey, hey, enough!" Emily bellowed over them, "Now I say-"  
Then everything evaporated. The voices arguing in the room disappeared. My head was spinning as I faced Sam. Everything suddenly seemed like it was in slow motion.

Sam was looking at me, an odd expression painted on his face. I stared back blankly, locked in his odd gaze.

And without any sort of warning, he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened, my whole face burning up in utter heat. I saw from the corner of my eye the wide shocked eyes of all the pack members. The arguing faded.

His lips were pure softness, warm and strangely comforting I was never used to a warm kiss. Kissing rock cold vampires was basically the only kiss I ever did. And I had actually thought kissing vampires was charming.

I couldn't help but close my eyes as well. My brain was spinning. Sam knew he could just kiss me on the cheek, didn't he? Why would he actually ?

He then broke away.

My eyes reopened, sadness washing through me like waves. Now I knew how Emily felt.

Sam's eyes were sparkling for some reason. He quickly then stumbled out of the room, closing a door behind him. I stared after him, as did the rest of the pack.

I looked at them blankly, the heat in my face dying down, and the odd pairs of eyes focusing to me. Jacob's expression was probably the funniest. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were in a shocked daze.

"Whoa " Seth was the first one to mutter.

I immediately caught gazes with Emily who was almost smiling. She took my hand, and lead me into the kitchen while the rest of the pack was still in the living room murmuring quietly.

" You aren't mad are you?" I finally asked while I helped her with the cornbread.

She whirled on me, grinning wildly, "Mad! Of course not!"  
"Oh, alright, just uh just checking," I sighed in relief.

She laughed, "It's just a game."  
Oh yea. Duh. Stupid Bella. Get it right.

"Yea," I agreed solemnly, " Just a game ."

The boys and Leah all took off for some fresh air in the mountain even though I knew they were just going to discuss the game. I kept my mind open so I could overhear them. Emily and I finished dinner early. Sam never came out of that room.

"Dazing, isn't it?" Emily suddenly asked with a big grin.

I frowned in confusion, "What's dazing?"  
"His kiss."  
"Oh um " What the hell was I supposed to answer to THAT?

Finally, I finished, " Yea er-yea, I guess."  
"I love that kind of kiss from him," Emily seemed to be in her own little world, "Leah and I used to talk about that all the time. It's like magic "  
"Okaaaay then," I quickly hopped off the couch, "I'm gonna get some water."  
"Sure."  
The warm feeling was still in my lips as I filled my glass in the sink. I couldn't believe it. Sam had actually kissed me! The hell serious alpha kissed me on the lips too !

My heart died down as I remembered. I would never get a kiss from him again unless we played the game again. And even if we did play it wouldn't mean anything. I should just feed that memory to the beast inside of me.

Too bad that memory was too good to ban from my thoughts.

** AUTHORS NOTEE..

REVIEW PLEASE !. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I sighed. That kiss would frickin haunt me forever.

Jealousy overwhelmed my head. Emily got kissed like that every frigging day. It wasn't fair Sometimes I tried kissing my pillow just to try to feel the electricity like I had with Sam. Nothing. The pillow was soft but that was all.

That next week, Jake and I decided to head back up to the pack. He still hadn't really talked to me since. It was kind of annoying the hell out of me. Finally, on the way to the mountain, he uttered, "Did you even like that kiss?"  
"What kiss?" I played dumb.

"You know, the one Sam gave you."

I looked back at him, struggling to keep a straight face, "Um well, it was okay. It wasn't great. And it was just a game." I hoped my awful lying would be convincing.

Jacob nodded, obviously understanding, "Sorry I've been ignoring you all week. I've just been worried never mind."  
"Well how did you like YOUR kiss with Leah?" I sneered mockingly.

Jake's eyes flashed up, "Oh, shut up."  
"C'mon, I saw you grinning after you kissed her," I grinned wickedly.

Jacob hid his own smile, "I did not."  
"Don't try to hide it."  
The two of us bickered the rest of the way there. Contently, Jake and I were friends once again.

"Where've you two been?"

My heart leaped. Oh no Sam was in the front of the house, carrying stacks of wood without a problem. I felt myself flushing bright, bright red from our last encounter.

Jacob answered him, "Just hanging out. We didn't get a call to come so we stayed home."

I noticed vividly that Sam's eyes were on Jacob the entire time, "Nice timing."  
"Campfire?" I barely croaked, trying to fit somewhere in the conversation.

Sam finally looked at me, but quickly looked back at his stack of firewood, "Meeting. But yes, it is a campfire."  
"What time?" Jacob pondered.

"In an hour or two," Sam bent down and started stacking the wood in an evenly pile, "The boys are on their way right now. Seth and Leah will be late. You guys should get some lunch before the meeting starts."  
"Come on, Bells," Jacob motioned me to follow him into Emily's house. I immediately followed, afraid of having another awkward glance with Sam.

Jake sadly caught sight of my red face while opening the door. He poked me in the ribs with a big grin, "Someone's turning red."  
"Shut up!" I shoved him back, and stretched across the living room to find Emily. She was in the kitchen as always, chopping carrots.

"Hey Em," Jake ventured around Emily to see what she was cooking.

She looked up, startled, "Wow, thanks for knocking."  
"Sorry," Jacob responded even though his tone was careless, "Got anything for me to try?"  
"I'm organizing some salads."  
"Ew, vegetables," Jacob grinned but took a slice of carrot and popped it in his mouth.

"How are you, Bella?" Emily asked politely.

"Great, I guess," I shrugged.

"Sam's been planning this meeting all yesterday," Emily explained with a ripe smile, "He wouldn't tell me, but I think it's on that vampire that's still lurking around."  
"Victoria," I hissed in realization.

"Get out here, you two, we're starting early," Sam's head suddenly appeared from the doorway, making both Jacob and I jump in shock.

All the boys were outside besides Leah and Seth, and they were all dead quiet when the looked up at us. All except Paul, who snickered. Surely they forgot the kiss by now right?  
"All right, guys, huddle up," Sam sat on the opposing side of the campfire, eyes gleaming into the flames. "The female vampire is on our trail. We know one thing for sure, she comes back from different places to get into the city."  
Sam babbled on about the game plan, yet my mind was clearly focused on how he kept looking up at us to see if we were listening. His eyes roamed us all, but seemed to skip me every time. I didn't get it. Was I that hideous to look at? I mean, I knew I wasn't very attractive or anything, but was I that ugly?

He's just too embarrassed to look you in the eye. Jacob thought to me through our heads.

Listen, both of you! Sam yapped at us while continuing to explain.

I tried to catch up onto the conversation again, but this time I felt weird

Such a powerful feeling awakened inside of me.

My eyes suddenly wandered to the road, to where some guy was walking a little fluffy white dog. This feeling

The guy that was walking the dog suddenly looked at us, too. He didn't look much older than me, probably nineteen or twenty. His hair was a rough dirty brunette with a soft tan face and wicked green eyes. Once his eyes traveled to me, that feeling practically kicked me in the face. And before I knew it, I found myself standing up and heading towards him.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell was happening to me!

I could just feel the eyes of the werewolves boring into my back as I continued straight towards the boy. He started to slow down when he saw me approaching, his eyes frowning in confusion.

I finally stopped in front of him, scratching my head and wondering how I managed to walk all the way over here without knowing it.

"Um hi," I finally said, glancing at the white dog that was growling furiously.

"Hi " His voice was rough and normal. He glanced behind him before asking, "Did you did you need something?"

"No, just um cute dog," I thought up an excuse. Why couldn't I walk away?  
"Oh, thanks," he looked down at the dog proudly, "Half Maltese, half poodle. I actually just moved here, so I was taking him for a little walk. His name's Brutus."  
"Oh," I nodded, faking a smile, "I'm Bella, by the way."  
"Dominic," He stuck out his hand and I took it, "So are you like having a campfire over there or ?"  
"Yea, just a little marshmallow party."  
Dominic laughed, "Cool. So I'll see you around, okay?"  
"Okay," I smiled as he started to walk off with the dog. The feeling suddenly started to evaporate.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jacob walked up to me as I started heading back to the campfire.

"I think " I wondered but then said sternly, "I think he was my imprint."  
All of the guys eyes widened, a few even glanced at another. I felt Jacob stiffen beside me. Sam stood up abruptly, pained emotion written all along his face. With one last, longing gaze at me, he marched up into Emily's house and slammed the door loudly behind him.

** Authors notee..

Review.. 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 20 (DANG)

Every particle inside me began bubbling with hatred. He was the reason one of my fellow wolf brothers were dead! AND the reason Kim was a total screw up now!  
I had to give it to him though; he did have guts to face me.

"What do you want?" I snarled menacingly.

"I want to apologize for basically killing your friend," he said smoothly.

"AN APOLOGY ISN'T GOING TO BRING HIM BACK, NOW IS IT!" I screamed in his face.

"Well, I want to make up for it," he said simply, like he barely heard me scream.

"You. Can't. Do. ANYTHING TO MAKE IT UP!" I barked, noticing some students in the parking lot beginning to stare. "Wait a sec, you CAN make it up. You and your family of MONSTERS can go jump off cliffs and snap your necks!"  
"I'm not doing that, especially because I wouldn't want Tanya to have to do that," he glanced at the suspicious strawberry blonde vampire waiting for him at the Volvo.

"Your new girlfriend?" I guessed.

He didn't answer, but muttered sternly, "I would just like to in form you that Victoria is in the city."

"What! No she isn't, you DUMBASS!" I spat, "My brother wolves chased her off like a week ago."  
"Well, she's back," Edward explained calmly, "Aren't your mutt brothers like, supposed to be defending the borders of the city?"

"Yea but they're all at school " I realized, "Except Sam."  
Edward was quiet, and began heading back towards his Volvo, until I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "WAIT! I don't have strong enough smell! Where exactly IS she!"  
Edward paused before answering, "She's not coming this way. She smells your scent on that dorky brown haired kid you were with all today. So he's probably tracking him."  
" Oh no DOMINIC!" I gasped.

"Who is that kid anyway?"  
"He's my imprint!" I barked at him, and slammed my books into the car.

"You aren't even going to thank me for telling you this?" Edward demanded as I grabbed my extra set of jean clothing from my car.

"No, I'm not, so, MOVE!" I screeched at him. He stepped out of my way as I sprinted into the forest for dear life. Dominic .you BETTER still be alive or my imprint feelings are gonna get pissed.

Suddenly, my nose caught a different scent. A werewolf scent.

"Bella."  
I looked up ahead to see SAM.

He looked extremely uncomfortable, but confident also. He looked confused by my fast pace.

"Hey Sam," I uttered. That emptiness in my gut had vanished. I felt full of life and happiness. Probably just because I had barely seen him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked hopefully.

"Um yea," I nodded, not even thinking about Dominic anymore.

"Well, I need to apologize for always acting so bitter to you you know, being such a stuck up pack leader ?"

I nodded in agreement. This time, I was happy where the apology was coming from. Was Jake still at-

Dominic

The moment I realized my mission, I only caught some of Sam's speech, "-And I know that we both now have imprints, but I can't get rid of this feeling-"

"Sam, I have to go!"  
He stopped in dead wonder, "What?"  
"I have to save Dominic, I'll explain later, bye!"  
As I sped past him, I could still see him standing the way I left him, in total shock. I actually felt bad. He actually wanted to talk to me about something. And I had to blow him off

I forced my own feelings away, and whirled into my chocolate wolf form. I sped up my sprint, and darted to the road where Victoria would be looking for Dominic. Her scent was getting stronger now.

Eventually, my eyes feasted upon a small, elegant house with Dominic in the driveway. His clothes were torn and his cheek bloody. The flame colored hair of Victoria stood out, as I saw the figure of her holding Dominic up with one arm. Her other arm was ready to deliver the final blow.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is Bella Swan?"

"I-"  
I ripped out of the woods and sank my teeth into Victoria's back, throwing her towards the street. I positioned myself between her and the terrified Dominic.

Victoria looked only slightly stunned, but after examining me, she smirked. "So. You've turned into a wolf instead."  
I snarled fiercely, as if telling her that: I am a werewolf, and I'm proud of it!

"Where's your real protector?" she sneered in amusement.

I roared, clearly showing that Edward was no longer my protector. I was now my own protector.

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll take you wolf or human. Both are extremely easy to destroy."  
I wasn't scared of her anymore. All the awful dreams of her getting past Edward to me was going to be vanished. It had always been just her and me. Even before I knew she was after me. Just me and her. It was time to finish was had started.

I peered back at Dominic one last time before howling in pride, and lunging forward to kill her.

OKAY, I think we ALL know this is probably the most UNORGANIZED story ever. I know. I know. I WILL revise this all when I finish the story, so yea just wanted to let you guys know

** AUTHORS NOTEE..

REVIEW... 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 21

Victoria spun away in a flash, avoiding my pounce to pin her down. She stood mockingly near Dominic who began crawling back up the driveway. Anger overwhelmed my senses, and I lunged forward again, this time scratching her. She was stunned, but she continued fighting.

My eyes were wide alert waiting for every move, and every source of striking back at me. I was ready. In a quarter of a second, her leg swung up to kick me back down and strangle me. But I was faster. I read her move and sunk my teeth in her leg, giving it a rough shake to one side, and tossing her back down towards the street like a ragged doll. Her leg was broken in half.

A crack appeared from her cheek once it met the rough gravel on the street. She wearily stood back up, groaning with a killer look. She was already healing. The crack on her face began to sew itself up. Crap. I needed to finish her NOW!

Just as I leaped and her leg was healed, she jumped out of the way before I smashed into Dominic's vehicle. I turned and saw her charging. I got her this time.

Suddenly, in a reddish blur, another wolf was on top of her now, keeping both paws on her arms, locking her to the sidewalk. Victoria began snarling, and tried to force pull herself out from under the wolf's grip, but his grip was strong.

Jake? My wolf eyes widened.

Jake half turned to me with a small nod. Nice work. The others are on their way.

I was too dumbstruck to answer. Suddenly, gray and brown wolves emerged from the trees, and stretched across the fields to the house. The dark gray one, Paul, watched me intently.

You caught her, Bells?

Yep. I thought back to him, smiling proudly. Even though I really wasn't the one who actually caught her, I knew I had defeated her. She wasn't ever going to see the light of day again.

Quil suddenly trotted over, and we exchanged a knuckle touch with our tails. Nice work, sista.

Nice timing, too. I added to him. Quil trotted back off to Jake, who exchanged Victoria to them.

Bella? Embry asked, motioning towards Victoria. Want to finish her?

No thanks. I answered. I didn't want to behead her. I wasn't that type of killer. Yet.

I'll do it. Paul volunteered, staring at Victoria cruelly.

Not here. I told them as Paul started forwards, and Victoria made more struggles to free herself.

Why?

I motioned towards Dominic who was shaking wildly in fear. Poor dude. I knew how it felt to witness giant wolves. Do it out in the woods. And bury her body. I'll calm down Dominic.

Okay. They agreed. All three wolves began to drag the red headed leech out into the forest by her arms and legs. I transformed back into my human form and dusted off.

"WEAK!" Victoria screeched towards me while the wolves were still dragging her. Her eyes were dagger like. "Even with all the power in the world, you are WEAK! No guts to kill me yourself, you weak, helpless, BITCH!"

I motioned for Paul, Quil, and Embry to stop and hold her down while I stood above her in my powerful human form.

"You're the weak one," I told her calmly. No anger. No hatred. Just plain and simple. I continued, "And you'll never know love. Or friendship. Or the good meaning of life to these innocent humans. And I feel sorry for you."  
She glared hatefully at me, growling and cursing with such.

I stepped forward, and placed a foot on the top of her neck. I murmured loud enough for her to here, "I'm sorry we couldn't be friends."

Then, I used all of the force in my foot to clamp against Victoria's neck. After a quick snap, Victoria no longer struggled. The remains of her body was limp and done for. Even though I was glad she was dead, I knew I had done her a favor. She would now be able to go into the afterlife with Laurent and her beloved James.

Paul, Quil, and Embry stared at me amazement. Quil even nodded.

"Burn the pieces are bury the ashes," I ordered and them immediately nodded.

Paul looked disappointed. Aw. I wanted to kill her.

"You'll get the next one," I promised.

Paul smiled in satisfaction, and then threw Victoria's body on his back like a flour sack. The three wolves disappeared into the forest.

I hurried back over to the driveway where Dominic and Jake were. Jake, still in his wolf form, seemed to be growling lowly at him the whole time, making Dominic back up nervously to the garage door.

"G-Good dog m-maybe I have a milkbone " he uttered in fear.

Jake snarled fiercely.

"G-Good boy," Dominic said weakly.

"Jake, cut it out," I muttered to the reddish brown wolf.

He glanced over at me with a firm expression, but his eyes were amused. Come on. This is fun. I'm scaring the crap outta him.

"Stop it," I repeated, so Jake huffed and backed away.

Once Dominic caught sight of me he looked even more nervous. He held out a desperate hand in front of him, and reached for a trash bin to shield his body, "Y-You-"  
"You don't have to be scared," I sighed, "Yes, I'm a werewolf. So are all the other wolves. But we won't hurt you."  
"S-Stay away from me!" he demanded, "Just leave me be! I don't want to die- PLEASE!"

I huffed loudly, annoyed, "Nobody's killing anyone anymore. And I'm sorry, Dominic, but I have no choice; you're my imprint."

"Imprint! W-What the hell-"

"Soul mate," I explained, "Us werewolves call our soul mates imprints. And we don't have a choice."  
"Soul mate?" Dominic demanded wildly.

I glanced at Jake for help. What the hell do I do?

Just let him run. He eyed Dominic sneaking back into his house and locking all his doors and windows.

I shrugged in agreement, and then headed back down the driveway. He'll come along, eventually. Sucks he didn't even say THANKS for saving his life.

Well, he's a little shocked, don't you think?

True.

As we headed back into the mountains, I noticed something. Weren't we missing a wolf in the Victoria attack, today?

Uh huh. Sam wasn't there. Jake pointed out.

Oh yea, I knew that. Well, back to Emily's.

Wait.

Sam Sam SAM! Aw, crap, I had to go back and apologize! I had totally walked past him when I was rushing to save Dominic! I HAD TO GO APOLOGIZE!

Jake, I gotta go. Meet you back at Emily's, alright?

Wait, where-

DON'T FOLLOW ME! I demanded, and flew into my wolf form on the sprint back towards Forks High.

Authors notee !..

REVIEW ... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter - 21.

I ended up circling Forks High about fifteen times, trying to find Sam, my nose to the ground. But he was gone. It made my heart ache even more. Had I upset him that much ?

Since I knew him so well now, I figured he wouldn't go to Emily's. He always disappeared when he was upset. For long periods of time. Sometimes without seeing Emily at all too. He was that strong.

Okay my mind started to function. Where does Sam usually go when he's depressed ?

The top of the mountain! With the waterfall and rocks!

I dashed back, around Emily's house and into the woods. Come on, Sam. Please be there. I found myself staring at a lonely waterfall with untouched rocks and patches of grass. No Sam.

If he wasn't in his usual spot, he must have been extremely bothered. Ugh-this was my entire fault! I lifted my nose to take a whiff in the air, just in case, but the atmosphere was Sam-less. Defeated, I headed back to Emily's house.

What was he going to tell me ?

"What's up with you?" Jacob asked once I stormed inside. "Why did you take off like that?"

"Do you know were Sam is?" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Chillax. Why are you always so worried about him now a days? He'll be fine. He disappears for a couple days and comes back. Nothing to worry about."

"What if he isn't fine?" I snarled.

"Sam is always fine," Quil muttered while passing us.

"Ugh!" I groaned loudly. "None of you are helping!"

I slammed the door behind me, and began wandering the depths of the entire forest. Why was Sam doing this to me? Why was he doing this to himself? He knew the pain it cost him when he was away from his imprint? Why was he beating himself up like this ?  
And why was I the only one worried about him?

It was almost as if

I was his imprint

The one that stayed up all night searching the world, just to see if he was okay. The one that comforted him when something was troubling him. The one that strangely couldn't get him out of my frigg'in head

Impossible.

Now I was the one with the lost-mental mind. Sam could never love anyone but his imprint. That I knew. Emily was his one and only. They were even getting married shortly

I felt myself cringing at the thought. Sam marrying Emily. Both of them on a honeymoon on the most perfect tropical island in the world.

My fists balled up. Maybe I was bothered by the fact that Sam loved her. But how? I didn't love Sam Uley. He wasn't my imprint and I never was the bit interested in him.

Was I?

The sun dipped softly over the mountain, the sky fiery orange with fluffy pink clouds. The sun lowered more and more until I was walking in pure darkness. But it didn't feel like darkness. It felt brighter than ever. Maybe my emotions were making me feel this way. Images of that smiling Sam in the car ride from the hospital filled my mind. How could this be ?

The moon shined brighter than the sun itself, guiding me through the twigs and bushes. The stars twinkled, drops of golden dew. Crickets sang and then fell silent whenever I got close. Then they'd start again when I was at least a few yards away. Clearly it was the most beautiful night. And I was all alone with no worries.

No Victoria. No Edward. No Sam.

I had to find him. I wouldn't give up on him like the pack always did. I would walk around for months if I had to. I had to know what he was going to tell me before I completely ditched him.

"-And I know that we both now have imprints, but I can't get rid of this feeling-"

What feeling had he been talking about? Damn it, I needed to know. I screamed inside my head, hoping for a response. SAM! WHERE-ARE-YOU!

No answer.

I sighed, calming down. I slowly headed back towards the mountain, not catching even a tiny portion of Sam's scent in this place. I hiked up the normal pathway, ignoring some lifeless twigs sticking out from pointless bushes that brushed against my legs, or my bare feet getting wet from the night mist.

Eventually, I came in touch with the waterfall, hoping to see Sam's depressed figure. It was still empty. Since I knew Sam so well, he wouldn't go back to Emily's until he was ready. My muscles were aching. I needed to rest.

I slumped down in Sam's usual spot next to the waterfall, hugging my feet with frustrated tears poking from the edges of my eyes. Why did Sam have to be so difficult? Why was he making me worry for him so much? Why couldn't I trust the fact that he would be all right like everyone else did!

Because you care about him the most a voice told me. It wasn't one of the wolf's voices. It was my conscience. The voice in my head that I hadn't heard from in a long time.

Suddenly, mist came flying from all directions, and my eyes averted to the little black box-shape next to some of the grass behind me. Sprinklers. Well, this was stupid. Who put sprinklers on a mountain? I jumped up, but I was practically already soaked. This was just pleasant. Even with my high temperature it was freezing out. I wrapped my pale arms around my soaked clothing, my dripping hair glued onto my skin.

"Ugh " I moaned out loud. Stupid sprinklers. I yelled at them. "I thought it was the mountain's job to grow plants and all this crap!"  
"The mountain needed help growing life," A low, husky voice muttered behind me.

I whirled around in shock. And there he was. On the other side of the field of crazy sprinklers. Sam Uley.

"I installed them," Sam said casually, never unleashing our connected gaze. "I hope you don't mind."  
I couldn't help but smile. The biggest smile I could muster. Sam smiled back, almost just as widely, but mine was hard to beat. Then, he held out one russet brown hand.

"You're getting soaked, you idiot," he said sharply, but his whole face was lit up in amusement. "Get over here."

My emotions overflowed with joy. Without a moment of hesitation, I fled across the sprinklers, and fell into his arms to get warm.

** Authors notee..

Review.. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Um thanks for letting me use your shirt as a towel " I thanked him awkwardly, sitting at his side at the top rock of the mountain. It had a beautiful view, showing all the lights of the city, and the glossy moon that towered above all. Not to mention, the rock was high above those annoying sprinklers.

"You need it more than I do," Sam said back.

I rolled up my damp hair into a dirty ponytail, before handing him back the shirt. He motioned me to keep it, like he was afraid my wet hair had cooties or something.

"So you really installed those little demons?" I glanced at the nighttime mist.

"Yep," Sam replied. "I wanted to see more grass in an area as nice as this. There hasn't been much rain lately. Which is strange since we're close to Forks."  
"I didn't know you cared about plants," I muttered casually.

"What? You expected me to be the kind of guy who stomps on anything in his path?" His eyes were bemused in a way. "No. I like plants. Don't know why, but I can never find the heart to destroy them purposely."

I snickered. "You're so weird."

He raised his eyebrows with a smile. "Oh, I'm weird? You're the one who was wandering in the middle of the night like an idiot."

"Hey," I objected with a frown. "I was just looking for you. Everyone was worried about you."  
"Is that so," he mumbled. "I doubt that. Nobody is ever worried about me. I can be gone for a week and they won't notice."

"You would never stay away a whole week without Emily and your pack," I stated, staring at my fidgety hands in my lap. "Which brings me to another question..."

He waited.

"Why do you always run off? Like you ran off this afternoon. And after Jared died. Even when I found out Dominic was my imprint, you just sorta..."

He didn't answer. His dark eyes were glued towards the city beneath us, his mouth in a hard line. I waited for his response, but it never came.

"I just don't get why you beat yourself up like that. Especially since Emily's your imprint, and-"  
"It's just an instinct," he suddenly spoke. I immediately shut up, ready to hear his truthful answer. "When I run off, it feels almost like I'm running away from my problems. It feels like I leave behind my problems. And I can never do that when I'm just stuck at Emily's bossing you guys around."  
"Wait, so me getting an imprint is a problem for you?" I noticed.

Sam groaned, mentally slapping himself. He mumbled. "I had a feeling this was coming."  
"What was coming?" I pressed.

He turned to face me seriously. "Look, Bella have you not noticed I get upset every time you talk about Dominic or-or Edward-or anybody, basically?"

I pondered. "I guess I have I don't know why you get upset. I feel really bad about it but I don't know what I'm doing wrong "  
"You aren't doing anything wrong," he stated. I think he was talking to both of us. "I'm the problem. I'm the one who can't let go of this stupid feeling I seem to have for you. I'm the one who is agonizingly confused."

I gaped at his words. There was not one thing I could say to comfort him that crossed my mind. I was brain-less. So here was my idiotic answer:

"You have feelings for me?"

Geesh, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! How could I let that slip out! My cheeks were suddenly on fire. Why couldn't I have asked him if I could do something to help? That would have been better! STUPID!  
"Yea " he said clearly (in a way). "I do. I don't know why, or how it's possible. Especially since I'm practically dedicated to only love Emily. There's just something different about you. Something that I just can't seem to ignore."

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."  
I laughed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

He cleared his throat. "But I will try my best to stop these stupid feelings, okay? That way you can go on with your life with Dominic and-"  
I cut him off by closing my eyes and leaning on his shoulder. He flinched, but then he relaxed, smiling to himself. It was quite clear that I didn't want to go on with my life with Dominic and whatever he was going to say next.

Slowly, he wrapped one large arm around me, keeping me warm. He stared down at the city while I was wrapped up in thoughts. For once, everything seemed right. All those relationships with Edward, Jacob, Dominic-they were all in the past. Because not one of those stupid puppy love relationships ever matched the love I felt for Sam Uley. It felt like I was releasing the string I had tied to me for so many years. It felt amazing.

Suddenly, Sam jerked upwards, and my eyes flashed open.

"The guys are coming to look for you," he told me, and I immediately nodded, understanding.

"I guess " I sighed. "I guess we should go back."  
He nodded sadly, and motioned me back in the forest. After I passed him, he grabbed my hand and ordered me to wait.

"What?"

He composed himself and uttered. "Emily and I wanted to invite you to our wedding next month. Could you come?"  
Stabbed. The happiness just stabbed to death. Gone. It was all gone. Sam he was engaged to Emily

I didn't know how, but I forced a very stiff nod. Sam didn't smile either, but he nodded back.

"Thanks. It means a lot. So see you around, okay?"

Then he headed into the blackness of the forest, and I could've sworn a tear ran down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, forcing himself not to look back. And then he was gone.

I gazed after him until I felt the weight in my legs buckle, and fall backwards. And there I lay, broken and lifeless.

I let the sprinklers soak me again.

Authors notee..

REVIEW... 


End file.
